Infection
by Drake Dragonsoul
Summary: A human colony settles within the hive's territory, bringing with it Scar's mother and a squad of marines. The tension begins to escalate as the secret of the hive's exsistance is suspected and mysterious visitors hassle both the colonists and the aliens.
1. Prologue

Author's note: That's right, I'm still alive! Anyway you know the routine. If you didn't read my previous alien stories you won't know what's going on here, so you should go read them. Those who have, welcome aboard!

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens. Just every character in this fic. I've recently purchased a nice guillotine to dispatch anyone who steals my characters. Nothing to lose your head over!

**Prologue**

Lithe, black shapes sped through the jungle. The indigenous animals fled as the group neared them and the colorful birds screeched warning calls.

The aliens ignored the jungle's activity as they continued their quick march. They were pitch-black and covered in chitin-like armor. They had a skeletal appearance. Their heads were elongated. A stinger-tipped tail was held high behind each one.

One with an unusually long tail roared and jumped out of the jungle. He skidded to a stop and surveyed the wreck before him.

A massive ship was on laying in front of him. Several pieces of metal were torn from it and littered the ground. A path of upturned earth and flattened trees marked the path it had taken when it crashed. Scar scanned the ship distastefully.

(What's wrong?) One of the aliens asked walking up to stand next to him. This one was shorter then the first and had three fingers whereas Scar had five. His elongated head had numerous ridges in it, while the other's was smooth.

(This is a colonial ship,) Scar replied. His mother was a pilot so he was vaguely familiar with the different types of spaceships. (It's to transport large amounts of human immigrants to start new colonies.)

(You think they planned to land here?) Sonar asked. (Well, lucky for us they crashed.)

(Yeah, real lucky,) Snarl commented sarcastically, joining the two. She was very similar in appearance to Scar.

(Let's investigate,) Sonar growled, ignoring Snarl. He bound forward toward the ship. The rest of the group followed.

------------------------------------------------

Snarl crept along the wall of the ship's inside. She reached the end of the hallway to find a locked door. She tapped it lightly with her knuckles and then threw a punch into it, sending it crashing to the floor.

The room she entered was piled with overturned objects. She saw several trunks piled in a heap at the floor. Snarl examined the heap of belongings removing a lighter, tossing aside a pocket knife and an electric lamp. She would've grabbed a mattress, but it would have been difficult to carry back to the hive, so she instead took a sleeping bag. She also grabbed several cans of food and stuffed the goods into an empty trunk. She turned to leave, quite happy with her booty.

She stopped as she saw a fallen, blood-covered human in front of her. He was gasping in pain. Snarl set her trunk down and moved to stand over the human, who looked up at her with fear.

Examining his wounds, Snarl shook her head. It didn't look like he would survive. Even if he did, the Queen would probably order him impregnated.

Snarl hissed at the thought. She drew up her tail over her back and struck the man's back. He let out one final gasp and was then silent. Snarl grabbed her trunk and left the cargo bay.

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Scar surveyed the ruins of the crew's sleeping quarters. Cryotubes lined the walls. The occupants had been horribly jarred and most were dead from broken necks, or the tubes' glass shards. Drones were carrying those still alive off to be infected.

Sonar was a feet away and appeared to be communicating with the Queen. He looked up and approached Scar. (Maybe you should search the rest of the ship for survivors.)

(Yeah,) Scar replied, grateful for the excuse to leave the room. When he was out of the room and halfway down the hall, he heard someone whimpering. He turned and followed the source of the noise into what looked like the kitchen.

He approached the counter and peered over it to find a young girl huddled behind it. She was covered with small cuts and had a bruise on her forehead, but otherwise looked okay.

Scar was about to say something to get her attention, when she looked up and shrieked.

(Hold on!) Scar exclaimed before she raised the frying pan she had and swung it at his head. It connected with a loud metallic clang.

He stumbled back slightly dazed as she readied her weapon for another swing. Scar grabbed it from her hands and threw it aside before she could. He then grabbed her wrists.

(Look!) Scar snapped. (I'm not going to hurt you, even though you just bashed me in the head with a frying pan!) He waited for her to calm down and stop struggling before he asked. (How many ships were with this one?)

"O-one o-other," she stuttered out.

(What planet were they bound for?)

"I-I d-d-don't know. It's name was just a couple letters and some numbers," she looked down at the floor. "My m-m-mom and dad are…" she passed out before she could finish.

Scar sighed and scooped the girl into his arms and left the room. He met Sonar, who immediately noticed the girl.

(I hope you plan to take her to the infestation chamber,) he muttered.

(And I hope you don't,) Snarl said approaching from behind him. She was dragging a trunk behind her.

(What's one more human?) Scar asked. (The Queen let me and Snarl in.)

Scar pushed past Sonar and led the way down the hall as Sonar and Snarl started to argue over her trunk. Scar cast a worried glance down at the human in his arms.


	2. Chapter 1: Choices

-1Disclaimer: Don't own Aliens. Never have, never will.

Chapter 1

Choices

(Another human?) The Queen asked in exasperation. As soon as he was close enough Sonar had contacted her and told her of Scar's find.

(Yes,) Sonar said. (She told Scar there was one other ship, but he couldn't find out where they were destined for.)

The Queen sighed. (Do you have any good news?)

(We could question the human further,) Sonar suggested.

(Leaving her alive will give Scar time to get attached to it, the praetorians will get further disgruntled…)

(There are already two humans in the hive,) Sonar interrupted. (What's one more?)

(Let me worry about that,) the Queen growled. (We have gotten through worse then this.)

Sonar nodded and they broke their connection. The Queen turned to look at Xena who was lying in the corner. The praetorian had been listening to the conversation.

(I fail to understand why you even left Scar alive anyway,) Xena said.

(Are you complaining, Xena?) The Queen asked. (I always thought that you were on friendly terms with the human.)

(I am,) Xena nodded. (But if I had been queen, I would have…)

(But you weren't queen,) she interrupted. (And Scar has been useful.) The Queen looked tired for a moment and then said. (Being Queen is harder then you think.)

(I know,) Xena replied getting up and marching toward the exit. (It's not a place I'd want to be in.)

The Queen watched as her daughter left. The truth was that the Queen had often wondered who would take her place after she was gone. There were only two female praetorians left in the hive, since Chaos' demise. And the Queen definitely preferred Xena over the other female. Imperia was a powerful and viscous fighter, but she was too feral, too aggressive. She would exhaust the host supply and most likely wipe out the hive.

She often reflected on the hive's future and her past choices. She had a lot of time to think, being suspended from the hive's roof for most of her life. The only form of entertainment she had was directing the drones' hunts.

It was no big mystery to her why she had let Scar join. She had let herself get attached to the human. Being a proud Queen she would never admit it, but she felt a sort of motherly affection toward him. Other queens would scoff at this as weakness, but every queen had that instinct, no matter how small it be.

------------------------------------------

(So what did she say?) Scar asked. The group was on their way back to the hive. Scar could tell Sonar had been talking to the Queen. Communicating telepathically and walking at the same time was difficult and Sonar had only narrowly avoided that last tree.

(She didn't decide,) Sonar said. He pushed his way through a patch of thorn-like plants. The thorns didn't penetrate his armor. (Don't get your hopes up.)

Scar leapt over the thorns rather then go through them. He didn't want the girl to get scratched up any worse.

(Race you back to the hive,) Snarl said pushing through the thorns.

(I've got to carry her,) Scar shrugged his shoulders and gestured his head toward the girl.

(It'll make it interesting,) Snarl argued. (And I've got to lug this trunk anyway.)

(No, thanks,) Scar said. Snarl snorted and rushed past him. They were soon back at the hive. The girl was still unconscious.

(Welcome back,) The Queen's voice growled in Scar's mind.

(Yeah,) Scar replied somewhat nervously. (I guess Sonar told you about the girl. So…)

(I will allow her to stay alive,) the Queen hissed. Scar could tell she was rather irritated. (As soon as she is awake you will question her.)

Scar nodded and the Queen left his mind. Snarl shot him a questioning glance. Scar shrugged in reply.

---------------------------------------------

(Sojourn Valley, future site of the Meadix colony. Several miles east of the hive.)

Construction of the future colony had already begun. The earthmoving machines were running and trees were being uprooted to make way for the buildings that would soon blanket the area. The remaining colony ship was perched a few feet away and would serve as shelter until houses were built.

The colony's governor was a middle aged man who had some political experience back on earth. His name was Arthur Meadix. He had decided to join the colony because he wanted a change of venue. He hadn't expected to become governor, but someone had mentioned his political background and he had been elected. He didn't kid himself, however. He knew he was only governor because he had no competition.

He was currently in the ship looking over several important pieces of information. Namely the colony's charter. He looked up as someone knocked at the door.

"It's open," the governor said.

The door opened and a soldier marched in. "Sir, we have sent a search party to try and locate the wreckage of the other ship."

"Fine," Arthur said.

"One of the citizens has insisted on going with."

Arthur looked up from his desk. His face betrayed no emotion. "Why?"

"We don't know. But since she had paid to found this colony and all we felt we should let her."

The one who had founded the colony was a woman named Jean. Arthur didn't know her personally, but he was acquainted with her late ex-husband, Tom Herrera, who had mysteriously died and surprisingly left his company to his ex-wife.

"She wants to go along that's fine," Arthur said. He suspected she felt personally responsible for the lives aboard that ship and wanted to help.


	3. Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs. Steal my characters and I will show you the meaning of cruel and unusual punishment.

Chapter 2

Questions and Answers

(The wreckage of the _Phoenix_)

The search team had easily located the ship's wreckage. Unfortunately, they didn't find any survivors.

"It appears as if something carried the survivors off before we got here," the corporal said to the colonel. Jean was close enough to overhear the conversation.

"The jungle cats we saw on the way over here?" the colonel asked. They had encountered several scaly cats on the way over, but they hadn't attacked the transport.

"No, I don't think they could have carried them away, they would have left blood trails," the corporal shook his head.

"It could have been anything," Jean said. "It's not like every animal on this planet is known."

"Probably bugs," the corporal said. "I bet anything it is," he continued with a suddenly nervous expression.

"That's what we're here for," the colonel said. "Though God forbid it is them."

"We should search the rest of the ship," Jean suggested. "In case, any survivors are hiding somewhere…" _and in case there are any xenomorphs around here. _

"Right," the colonel nodded and entered the room where the marines were still searching.

Jean made to follow, but stopped in the doorway as she caught sight of one of the mangled bodies still in the cryotube. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth before retreating from the room. One of the soldiers asked if she was okay, but she pushed past him and ran down the hall. She found a lonely corner and sat down and started crying.

---------------------------------------------

(The Hive)

The girl slowly opened her eyes. She was in a cavern the walls were covered with a resinous substance. The cavern's temperature was uncomfortably hot. She was still half-asleep so she didn't understand where she was until she saw the alien that was calmly sticking to the wall. She screamed in terror.

She continued screaming as she pushed herself back against the wall to put as much distance between her and the alien as possible. When the xenomorph didn't react other then to stare at her intently, she stopped screaming and stared back at it.

(You okay?) Scar asked. She was breathing heavily.

She inhaled sharply and managed to gasp. "You can talk!"

(Yeah,) he replied. He considered climbing down from the wall, but was afraid that would cause her to panic again. (I'm Scar. What's your name?)

"Marley," she replied calming down. "You're not going to eat me are you?"

(No, I'm allergic to humans,) Scar quipped.

"Why not?" she was getting nervous again.

(Because I used to be a human,) Scar said.

"What?" she gasped out. "You've got to be joking."

Scar shook his head. (Nope, I'm very serious.)

"But… how?" she asked.

Scar sighed and prepared to launch into his life story. Marley listened, her eyes nervously darting around the room. However, as Scar continued speaking, she began to become less nervous.

"That's incredible," Marley said when he had finished. "I don't know how you managed to go through all that and stay sane."

(Yeah,) Scar said. (Do you know what planet the colony you were going to be a part of was supposed to land on?)

Marley concentrated for a minute, but looked up and shook her head. "Just that it was a rainforest planet."

(Rainforest,) Scar sighed.

"What sort of climate does this planet have?" Marley asked.

(Rainforest,) Scar sighed again.

"That means I might be on the right planet!" Marley exclaimed. "I might be able to find the colony."

(Rainforest planet,) Scar muttered to himself. (That's just great!)

Marley failed to hear him however. She had jumped to her feet and was laughing joyously, but she stopped abruptly. "But my parents won't be there…"

(I know how you feel,) Scar said, trying to console her.

"I need to be alone," her voice was breaking up into sobs.

(I'll be outside,) Scar said wall-crawling out of the room. Once out he reached out to contact the Queen and tell her what he'd learned. He was interrupted by Snarl's cheerful voice.

(Want to go hunting?) she asked bounding up to him and hanging from the ceiling.

(Can't) Scar replied. (I've got to watch Marley.)

(Marley, eh?) Snarl asked, looking into the room. (She okay?)

(A little distraught,) Scar said. (Her parents apparently didn't survive the crash.)

(Poor girl,) Snarl said, but she quickly recovered her good humor. (Well, I'm going with you, or without you.)

Scar waved as she bounded away and then returned to informing the Queen.

-------------------------------------------------

(Back at the _Phoenix_.)

By the time the marines had finished sweeping the ship, Jean had managed to pull herself together. But she was still disturbed, when she had founded the colony she had told herself no one would get hurt. She set up the colony a good distance from where she thought the general location of the hive was, but still close enough to visit Anthony. This crash had massively shaken her confidence.

They were half-way out of the ship when it happened. One of the marines cried out, Jean spun around to find a spear sticking out of his chest. Before any of them could react another one of them was stabbed through the chest.

"Where are they?" the colonel shouted right before a spear was launched into his head.

"Retreat!" Someone shouted. Jean didn't need to be told twice. She took off down the hallway. The marines followed, firing back at their invisible pursuer.

A yell and the sound of blood splashing to the floor pierced through the sound of battle. Jean wasn't sure how many screams followed, but it sounded like the entire squad had been wiped out, because the gunfire finally went silent. That was when she got scared the most.

She saw daylight ahead and increased her speed. Jean sped out into the sunlight. The apc was only a few feet away. She reached it and threw the door open. The driver was lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Jean screamed and stumbled back.

A metallic thud caused her to look up. Perched on top of the vehicle was… nothing. Jean sighed, but was once again alarmed as she saw movement. She now saw the faint outline of a large human shape, but was otherwise completely invisible unless it moved.

Jean screamed as its head moved to look at her and took off in the opposite direction, glancing back only long enough to see if it was following her, but with it's invisible camouflage she couldn't tell.

---------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Read and review! Oh, and I don't own Predator either.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Enemy

-1Disclaimer: Why do I right these things? It's so obvious I don't own aliens.

Chapter 3

Meeting the Enemy

Snarl growled as she leaned back against the tree trunk. Her "hunt" had quickly degenerated to lounging in the treetops. It just wasn't any fun without Scar. She glanced down as a komosloth ran past beneath her. Evidently, it was fleeing from something.

She yawned and decided that maybe she would take a nap right where she was. She didn't want to go back to the hive yet. Scar was guarding the girl and Xena was out on patrol.

The leaves rustled suddenly and a large black shape burst out of the greenery. It leapt into the air and grabbed Snarl, pulling her out of the tree. She hit the ground hard. She rolled back onto her feet, putting distance between her and her attacker. She raised her tail above her shoulder and opened her mouth displaying the deadly inner jaw.

Her attacker was a praetorian. It was a couple of feet taller then Xena and had webbed feet and a rudder-like tail. (Drones shouldn't wonder around by themselves…)

(Imperia!) Snarl growled.

(They might get hurt!) Imperia finished, glaring murderously at Snarl.

The praetorian took a step forward. Snarl stepped back and glanced around quickly, before returning her gaze to the xenomorph in front of her. There was a large group of close knit trees nearby. Maybe she'd be able to lose Imperia in them, thanks to her smaller size.

(Imperia!) Snarl looked up as did the praetorian at the source of the voice. Snarl sighed with relief. Xena had just appeared, flanked by several drones.

(You got lucky,) Imperia growled quietly and stomped off.

Xena shot her sister's back a glare and then turned to Snarl. (You all right?)

Snarl nodded quickly. (Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to go for a walk.) She turned and ran into the forest. In the opposite direction Imperia had gone.

-------------------------------------------------

Jean glanced around wearily. She was currently resting from her run behind a large pile of felled tree trunks. However, she failed to notice the shimmering shape in the tree above her, or the three red dots that moved to aim at her head.

Weyvin clicked quietly as he prepared to fire. He realized it was dishonorable to kill an unarmed Ooman, a female no less, but he couldn't have her warning the other soft meat of their presence, not if his plan was to succeed.

He glanced up in surprise as he heard a thud on the branch above him. A kainde amedha had snuck up on him. He fired, but missed since he hadn't had time to properly aim. The hard meat jumped at him and rammed into him, sending them both plummeting to the forest floor. The thud they made when they hit the ground alerted the human to their presence. However, she was too tired to try to run again.

The xenomorph sank its claws into his flesh, drawing florescent green blood. The drone had landed on top of him and he was afraid to use any his blades, less the acid blood hit him. The thing's tail narrowly missed his head. Weyvin managed to get his foot beneath her and kicked her off him.

Snarl managed to land on her feet and faced her attacker. Since the predator, no longer had any fear of getting hit with acid, he unsheathed his wrist blades. The yautja charged. Snarl tried to jump out of the way at the last second, but had underestimated the other alien's speed. The blades found their mark in her stomach.

Weyvin raised his blades for another strike, but the hard meat was faster. It lashed out and punched him in the face. He was sent flying backwards several feet and his mask was jumbled, impairing his vision. He climbed back to his feet, straightening his mask. The xenomorph was gone. He glanced around switching through several vision modes, but not finding his hidden adversary. He drew his dagger from the sheath on his waist.

Snarl cursed as a twig snapped beneath her feet and the yautja spun around. Snarl leapt from the underbrush with a roar. The hunter threw something that hit her halfway through the air. She roared in pain as it imbedded itself in her chest. The predator jumped out of the way as she crashed back unto the ground.

Weyvin glanced down at the drone. He grabbed the dagger and pulled it out. He raised it to strike the killing blow, while the drone was still withering in pain and then thought better of it. If he left her live (he could tell it was a her because of it's size, like the yautja, female hard meat were larger then the males.) she would grab the human and return it to its hive for impregnation. Thus eliminating Weyvin's need to kill the human and dishonor himself. He turned and disappeared into the jungle.

Snarl stumbled back to her feet, covering the spot where the dagger had pierced her. What had that dagger been made of? Her blood hadn't so much as marred it. She glanced at the human and stumbled over. The human scooted back.

(You okay?) Snarl asked, surprising the woman.

"I'm fine," Jean replied. She was relieved that she had to luck to run into a human-xenomorph. Though she could tell from the voice that it wasn't her son. It was definitely female. "Do you happen to know anyone named Anthony?"

It took Snarl a few seconds to recognize that as Scar's human name. (Yes, how do you know him?)

"I'm his mother."

-------------------------------------

Weyvin emerged from the undergrowth and uncloaked. He had a rather slim build for his species, an oddity which had tarnished his otherwise impressive reputation. However, he was still mocked for his build. He hated being mocked because of a trait beyond his control. Usually the source of his anger would be challenged to hand-to-hand combat and get beaten to a pulp, but he would rather have them just not annoy him to begin with.

Another yautja emerged from the bushes, this one was shorter and moved with clumsiness, unlike the much older and experienced Weyvin. Two more followed after him, the two matching each other's stride perfectly. They were taller then their companion, but not quite as tall as Weyvin.

"**Who's bright idea was it to attack the Ooman soldiers?**" Weyvin demanded angrily. He glanced at the seemingly identical pair that had emerged after their younger comrade.

"**It was him!**" Both yautja said pointing to each other.

"**Was not!**" One declared, still pointing accusingly at his twin. "**Zeltra suggested attacking them!**"

"**Yes, I suggested it!**" Zeltra declared. "**But you're the one who hauled out his spear and threw it at them without further debate, Blubak!**"

"**Enough!**" Weyvin growled silencing them.

"**What if they tell the other oomans about us?**" the small one clicked nervously. "**I got a bad feeling about this.**"

"**Stop whimpering, Jes-ick,**" Blubak growled. "**It's embarrassing having you for a half-brother!**"

"**The plan proceeds as it is,**" Weyvin growled at his half-brothers. "**The oomans are unaware of our presence, I've dealt with the female that you let escape.**"

"**It would have been dishonorable to kill her,**" Blubak muttered defensively. "**Did you kill her?**"

"**I let a kainde amedha have her,**" Weyvin clicked. "**Let's head back to the ship.**" He turned and left. The other's followed.


	5. Chapter 4: In Hot Water

-1Disclaimer: Own aliens, I don't. Watch too much Star Wars, I do.

Chapter 4

In Hot Water

(So how'd you get here?) Snarl asked. The wound from the dagger had healed and was now only a dull ache. She was leading the way through the jungle hacking a tail for Jean who was following a weary distance behind.

"Tom left me a portion of his company in his will," Jean said, swatting at several insects that were buzzing around her head.

(Why'd he do that?) Snarl asked.

"Don't know," Jean replied. "Maybe he didn't revise his will since before our marriage ended, maybe he felt he owed it to me, I don't know, whatever the case I had enough influence to start an off-world colony on this planet."

(Aren't you worried?) Snarl asked. (What if the hive finds that colony?)

"Yes, I am," Jean nodded. "But I was hoping that I could work something out, maybe keep the colony unaware of the hive's existence."

Snarl stopped on top of a fallen log and glanced back at her. (So you were willing to risk all those lives just to see your son again?)

"I'm not risking any lives," Jean said hotly. "Soon as things get risky, we pile right back into our ship and shove off." She looked up and found that the alien had disappeared. "Snarl?"

She glanced around wandering how she had lost her guide. She screamed as something dropped down in front of her. That something was Snarl. She was hanging upside down from a tree branch directly in front of her.

"What's wrong with you!" Jean shouted.

(What's wrong with you?) Snarl shot back. (You are risking people's lives here. I know firsthand how destructive xenomorphs can be and if the colonists decided that they don't want to leave and that they want to fight, what will you do then? Who's side will you be on?)

"What right have you got to judge me?" Jean asked. "Do you know what it feels like to have a son, light years away, knowing you'll probably never see him again?"

(My mom died here,) Snarl growled back. (I think I've got an idea of it.)

Jean was suddenly very self-conscious as to how close she was to Snarl's jaws. She took a step back from the alien. Snarl snorted and climbed upright on the branch.

(It's not far now,) Snarl said, jumping to another branch. Jean shuddered and resumed following her. Snarl led her a few more feet before they reached the hive's entrance, a rocky hole leading into the earth. Snarl disappeared into the dark tunnel while Jean stopped and looked contemptuously into the darkness. (Coming?) Snarl asked.

Jean took a moment to muster her courage and then marched into the darkness. Inside the tunnel she lost her sight and waited for her eyes to adjust. Snarl was hanging from the ceiling and waiting for her. Jean nodded and Snarl led her down the tunnel. Uncountable twists and turns later and they arrived at Scar's den. Snarl glanced around the empty room. There was no sign of Scar or Marley.

"Well, where is he?" Jean asked.

Snarl glanced around again before answering. (I don't know. They were supposed to stay here.)

"They?"

(Looks like we'll have to wait a while.)

Snarl looked back at her and noticed Sonar appear in the door way. However, he was so silent that Jean didn't notice.

(Great!) Sonar huffed, gesturing at Jean. (You found another one.)

(Yeah, I decided I'm going to start a collection,) Snarl retorted.

Sonar stuck his head out and sniffed the back of Jean's hair. Once, again the human remained completely oblivious. (This is Scar's mother!)

Snarl gave him a quizzical look. (How can you tell?) she asked, a xenomorph's sense of smell wasn't all that great.

(Cause I'd recognize the smell of that perfume anywhere,) Sonar replied. He made a disgusted face at this while Snarl mentally rolled her eyes.

(Where's Scar and the girl?) Snarl asked.

(She said she needed a bath, so Scar took her to the lake,) Sonar explained.

(The underground lake in the hive?) She asked. The lake there was rather filthy and very cold. At least, it would be to a human.

(I don't think so,) Sonar said. (He headed toward the exit after our conversation.)

(Okay, thanks,) Snarl muttered distractedly.

(You're welcome,) Sonar said turning and continuing on his way.

"What are you looking at?" Jean said turning to look behind here, but Sonar's tail had already vanished from sight and she didn't see anything.

Snarl ignored her and stared off into space. The lake was really a wide and calm expanse of river. A large patch of sandy soil was on one side of it, while the other was a steep wall of rocks. It was hidden from view by trees and it was only by accident that Scar and her had found it. They had been so enchanted by it that they had vowed not to tell anyone about it. Snarl growled. To think he had taken a complete stranger there!

--------------------------------------------

(The Lake)

Scar was only a few feet away from the lake. Marley had insisted on taking her bath in private. Scar had been against that, but hadn't argued, just told her not to leave the lake and to yell if something happened. Scar sighed and wished that Snarl was there.

A scream snapped him out of his thoughts and he jumped off the tree branch and charged toward the lake. He jumped out of the undergrowth and landed on the sand. Marley was in the water and was backing away from a slowly advancing creature.

The creature was a red shrimp-like animal, only many times larger. The creature swam slowly, weary of its new prey. It launched a thin cable out of its mouth at Marley, but the cable missed thankfully. Scar recognized the crustacean as a cacherrin.

Scar leapt and landed on top of the animal. He grabbed hold of it and started swimming in the opposite direction of Marley. Scar groaned as it wriggled out of his grasp and its tail slapped him in the jaw.. He slashed it across one of its large insect-like eyes as it turned back around. He tried slashing it again, but it backed out of range, and launched three of its spear-tipped cables at him.

The cables hit their mark and Scar roared as they pumped a stream of bioelectricity into his body. His acid quickly ate away the spears, but he was already losing consciousness. The cacherrin seeing that he was beaten, kicked its tail and swam to the surface.

It was going after Marley! She was probably still on the bank waiting to see if he would be okay. Groaning, Scar forced his muscles to respond and swam after the fish.

Marley looked at the surface of the water, hoping to see Scar emerge. She screamed when the red fish instead surfaced a few feet away from her. It opened its mouth displaying the rows of spear-tipped cables inside it.

But before it could fire, Scar emerged from behind it and lifted it out of the water of over his head. The creature screeched in alarm and failed wildly, but couldn't break free. Scar roared and slammed the fish's soft, unarmored stomach down on the tip of his tail. The cacherrin immediately stopped thrashing and Scar threw its corpse back into the water.

"What was that thing?" Marley asked as she ran out to meet him as he waded back into the shallows.

(Cacherrin, it…,) he was cut off as she threw her arms around him and hugged him. Scar looked down at her. (Uh…, Could you… maybe let go…. And perhaps get some clothing on?) He asked blushing profusely.


	6. Chapter 5: More Trouble

-1Disclaimer: I don't own aliens.

Chapter 5

More Trouble

"It was a what?" Marley asked as she pulled her shirt on while Scar stared fixedly in the opposite direction. Snarl had been considerate enough to get a change of clothing for her from the wreck.

(A cacherrin,) he repeated. (It's odd seeing one, they normally stick to fresh water.)

"All right, let's go," Marley said.

Scar glanced back at her and then led the way back to the hive. He scurried up a tree and then jumped to the next branch.

"Wish I could do that," Marley said glancing up at him.

Scar jumped to the next branch as his thoughts turned to the crate of Devil's Light that he had stored away in his chambers. He wondered if he should suggest that she take it. He shook the thought out of his mind. It would be better if she went back to the colony, if it was indeed on this planet. Or would it? As soon as the hive found that colony…, Scar shuddered to think about it.

----------------------------------------

(The Queen's Chamber)

Snarl tapped her fingers impatiently against the resin covered wall. Her only purpose here was to translate for the Queen and Jean. She would rather have not told the Queen that Jean was there, but Sonar had went and blabbed. She wondered what she could do to get back at the drone.

(Tell her that she is welcome in our hive,) Snarl could tell from the Queen's tone that she wasn't really that enthusiastic to have another human wondering the hive.

(Basically, she says her hive is your hive,) Snarl 'translated.' Jean nodded shakily to show that she had heard. She was cowering in the corner under the Queen's gaze.

(How did you she get here?) the Queen asked.

(She started that colony that Marley was a part of, so she could see Scar again,) Snarl replied.

The Queen sighed and Snarl thought she heard her mutter, (More trouble then he's worth.)

(What will you do about the colony?) Snarl asked.

The Queen looked down as she considered her answer. (We will wait and see.)

(All right,) Snarl said as she jumped off the wall and led Jean out of the room. They didn't go far before encountering another of the hive's denizens.

Snarl looked up and saw Imperia approaching. Snarl pushed Jean down a side tunnel, but it was too late, she had already seen them.

Imperia hissed in disgust. (Another human?)

(Back off, Imperia,) Snarl said in as cold a voice as she could manage under the praetorian's gaze. (Or I'll tell the Queen that you threatened me earlier.)

(She wouldn't believe you!) Imperia growled, but she backed away none the less. She spat at Snarl and then turned and disappeared.

Snarl sighed and considered going back and telling the Queen of what happened, but thought better of it. The Queen would probably not believe her.

----------------------------------------------

(Scar's chambers)

(So what's this big surprise?) Scar asked.

Sonar shook his head. (You'll see soon enough.)

Scar sighed. (Fine,) he glanced back at Marley, who was inspecting the resinous secretion on the wall. (Has the Queen decided what we are going to do about Marley?)

(We were hoping to return her to the colony,) Sonar said.

(But we don't know if it's on this planet,) he looked up to see Sonar doing the xenomorph version of a grin. (Do we?)

(I don't know,) Sonar said, stifling a laugh.

(All right, you know something,) Scar said. (Am I going to have to beat it out of you?)

(Try it, smart guy.)

Scar didn't need anymore persuasion. He leapt at Sonar and knocked them both to the floor. Sonar tried to escape, but Scar's greater size prevented that.

(Ha, looks like-,) he didn't manage to finish speaking as Sonar's tail shot up and whacked him upside the head. While he was still dazed from the blow, Sonar managed to throw him off. Sonar swung a fist at him, but he stepped out of range.

(All right, kids, that's enough,) Snarl said as she entered the room and stepped in between them. Marley glanced at them in alarm wondering why they had so suddenly started fighting.

Scar took a moment to catch his breath and asked. (Do you know anything about Sonar's surprise?) He glanced around Snarl to see his mother enter the room. (Mom?)

(How did you get here?) he asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Jean replied.

(She founded that colony,) Snarl said. (So she could see you again.)

Scar frowned as he cast a glance over his shoulder at Marley. (It's nice to see you again,) Scar said with a slight lack of enthusiasm. (Could you guys leave us alone for a moment,) he asked glancing at Snarl. She nodded and left the room along with Sonar and Marley.

Jean sighed as she looked around the cavern. "They treating you okay?"

(Yeah, fine,) Scar replied, distractedly.

"I had to see you again," Jean said, a note of desperation in her voice. "There's nothing to worry about."

(It's nice to see you,) Scar said.

"You already said that," Jean muttered, smiling.

Scar smiled. (So how'd you scrap the cash together to found a colony?)

Jean began her explanation, glad that the tension had faded from the air.


	7. Chapter 6: Endeavors

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens! Stop reminding me!

Chapter 6

Endeavors

(You're doing what?) Scar shook his head at the Queen's reaction.

(I'm just going to show them around,) Scar said. (That way they know about any hidden surprises the jungle might have for them.)

(Then they'll tell the colony and they too will be able to avoid those hidden surprises,) the Queen.

(Is that a bad thing?) Scar asked.

(Well, it will mean that it will be more difficult to control the human population,) the Queen muttered.

Scar was about to say something back, but thought better of it. He nodded to Jean and Marley and he led the way forward.

(At least, take someone with you,) the Queen said. (Xena, or Sonar perhaps.)

(How about Snarl?) Scar asked as said drone bounded toward him.

(Hey,) Snarl greeted. She looked back at the humans for an instant before returning her attention to him. (What's up?)

"Scar's showing us around the forest," Marley chirped.

(You want to come?) Scar offered.

(Sure, I guess,) Snarl said, seeing that she wouldn't be able to persuade Scar to do otherwise.

(Let's go,) Scar said setting the pace at a fast walk. Once out into the jungle, he and Snarl took to the trees, hoping several feet ahead, but still in sight of the humans.

(So what are you going to show them?) Snarl inquired.

(That,) Scar said leaping down to stand next to a very large flower. The plant was so big that it's flower was raised above the head of a human, or even a xenomorph.

Marley stopped and immediately took note of the flower. It's nozzle-like petals were a pale yellow color and supported by an extremely thin stem. The grass around it was in irregular patches. "What's that?"

(Spitflower,) Scar replied, looking at the plant with interest. (It's not really dangerous to aliens, but…) Scar stuck his tail out closer to the plant and the flower's head turned and sprayed a white liquid from the center of it's petals. Marley and Jean jumped back as some of the liquid fell to the ground and began burning through it. (Lethal to humans. So stay away from them.)

The group continued on as Scar and Snarl occasionally stopped to point something of interest or importance out.

--------------------------------------------

"**Gah! Damn flower!**" Blubak growled as he threw off his mask and watch as the liquid dissolved it.

"**Oh, I really liked that mask,**" Zeltra lamented, taking no notice of his twin's growling as small drops of the liquid made minor burns in his skin.

Blubak growled even louder as he removed a throwing star from his belt and extended its blades. "**Spit at this, you pauk!**" He threw the disc and it slashed the flower off it's stem.

"**Are you done?**" Weyvin asked as he approached.

"**It got Mom's mask,**" Zeltra said. The mask had been a gift from their mother to share between the two twins.

"**C'jit,**" Weyvin said, noticing the melted remains of the mask. The three stood silently around the mask, even Blubak stopped his swearing and the obscene gestures he was making at the flower. "**Well, you can mourn it later. Come on.**"

--------------------------------------

The group had gone pretty far from the hive and the humans had gotten tired. So, Scar and Snarl had decided to carry them back to the hive.

(Hold on,) Scar said to Marley as he climbed the tree. Marley was holding on tightly to his back and glancing fearfully at the ground several feet below. He pulled himself up onto a branch and Marley was able to relax her grip. She glanced over at the trees opposite them and saw Snarl with Jean on her back settle on a limb. She heard Jean moan as the branch sagged under their combined weight.

Snarl glanced over at them and Marley could swear that the alien was smirking. (Race you back.) she growled.

(Bring it on,) Scar shot back. (You ready?) he asked Marley.

She nodded and then realizing Scar wouldn't see her nod said. "Yeah."

(Hold on,) Snarl said to Jean.

"Why?" Jean asked, but she couldn't say anymore as Snarl took off at full speed and Jean started screaming fearfully.

-----------------------------------------

Xena growled silently as she approached her prey, a large bovine. Just as she was about to lunge a loud shriek pierced through the forest, causing the animal to make a run for it.

Cursing silently, Xena emerged from the underbrush as the shrieking continued. Several drones also emerged.

She listened to the shrieking a while longer and listened as it faded into the distance. (What manner of torture could cause someone to produce that noise?)

------------------------------------------

"**What's that?**" Jes-ick asked fearfully as the screaming got closer.

"**Sounds like an ooman caught in a net,**" Blubak muttered.

"**Sounds nothing like it,**" Zeltra shot back. "**It's more like one that's got a chestbuster coming out of it.**"

"**Does not.**"

"**Does too.**"

"**Does not.**"

Weyvin ignored the twins bickering as he led the way back to the ship. He shivered as the screaming faded into the distance.

-------------------------------------------------

Snarl was too preoccupied with the race to notice Jean screaming. She heard Marley whooping. Snarl made an extra long jump and managed to get alongside Scar who had taken the lead. The drone glanced over at her and as they both jumped, he rammed his side into her and threw her off target a bit. She managed to land on the branch anyway and somehow didn't lose any ground. They jumped again and both rammed into each other, eliciting a loud scream from Jean. They both landed on the branches and jumped at each other again and butted sides. They charged forward practically side-by-side.

Smirking, Marley reached over and shoved Jean. This knocked Snarl off balance and both went falling to the swamp below with a splash. Fortunately the ground was very soft.

The two pulled themselves out of the mud, Snarl shaking herself off like a dog. Jean groaned as she wiped the mud from her face. Snarl looked up and saw Scar and Marley speeding away through the tree tops.

(Quick, back on!) Snarl exclaimed.

"No!" Jean said stubbornly. "Grow up!"

(But they're getting away!) Snarl moaned pitifully.

Several minutes later, Snarl and Jean marched out of the jungle covered in mud and leaves. Scar and Marley were waiting at the hive's entrance high-fiving each other and otherwise celebrating their victory.

(What happened, slowpoke?) Scar asked.

(My partner was incompetent,) Snarl replied, glaring at Jean's back. Jean huffed and disappeared into the cave.

"That was so cool!" Marley squealed hugging Scar.

Snarl roared as she shoved the two apart. She then crouched in between the two glaring angrily at Marley. The girl recoiled in fright.

(Whoa, Snarl, calm down, girl,) Scar said. Snarl stood back on her hind legs. (You okay?)

Snarl nodded, slightly embarrassed and wondering why she had reacted like that. _Darn xenomorph instincts._ (I better go check on Jean and make sure she didn't get lost.) She retreated into the cave.

Scar shot a weird glance after her.


	8. Chapter 7: Love and War

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens.

Chapter 7

Love and War

Lenny smirked as he passed the skeletal frames of future buildings. He was just coming off guard duty. The construction crews had increased their speed, ever since the scaly cats had attacked, fortunately no one had been hurt.

_The cats were no match for us marines, _Lenny thought, his smirk increasing in width as he entered the ship. Several turns later and he arrived at the room he shared with his sister. He set his helmet and rifle down on the countertop and called out to his sister. "Ariel? You here?"

"Yes!" she shouted from an adjacent room. Lenny followed her voice into the bedroom. She was in there kneeling on the floor and wiping a wet cloth over her son's face. His face was covered in red markings that looked like war paint. Lenny wondered where the kid had found the paint.

"Mom! You're going to wreck it!" Simon complained.

"Where'd you get that?" Lenny asked smiling at the child's mischief.

"He found his way into the paint," Ariel said rubbing vigorously at the stubborn liquid.

Lenny leaned against the doorway and smirked as he watched his sister struggle vainly with the paint.

-------------------------------------------

Weyvin's ship wasn't very large. It didn't even have a training arena, they had to use the living room if they wanted to fight. That was what they were currently doing.

The twins faced each other. The two mirrored each other's moves perfectly as they circled each other.

"**I still say you should pay for the mask,**" Zeltra growled. "**If you hadn't been stupid enough to walk into a bucketful of acid…**"

"**Forget it,**" Blubak growled back. "**I'm not paying for it. Do you have any idea how much it might cost?**"

A ring of coaches surrounded the two combatants and their makeshift arena. Weyvin was sitting on the coach, leaning his head on his hand. He wasn't very anxious to see the fight, he already knew the outcome. He was there to pull the two off each other if things got out of hand. Jes-ick was monitoring the activity outside the ship. Weyvin didn't want to be caught by surprise by the local xenomorph hive.

Finally, Blubak charged at his brother. Zeltra easily twisted out of the way and extended a foot to knock Blubak off his feet. Blubak's face impacted the metal floor.

Blubak slowly climbed back to his feet and glared dangerously at his brother. He stepped forward and launched a punch at his brother. Zeltra blocked it and returned one of his own, but Blubak dodged it and kneed Zeltra in the stomach. Zeltra stepped back, winded, but Blubak followed and landed a punch to Zeltra's face. Zeltra fell to the floor and Blubak stepped back proud of his accomplishment.

Weyvin yawned. The two twins weren't even taking the battle seriously.

------------------------------------------

(Hey, Marley,) Scar said.

Marley looked up as he entered the chamber. She had been assigned to living with Snarl and Xena. However, neither alien was currently there, just Sonar who was currently tasked with guarding the humans. Jean was asleep in the corner.

Scar glanced over at Sonar. (How's it going ?)

(Fine.)

Scar glanced back at Marley and asked blushing slightly. (So, do you want to look around the forest some more?)

Marley nodded. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

The two left the room as Sonar stared after them. (I wonder if… Nah!)

Scar stopped after the exit and let Marley climbed unto his back, then shot off into the jungle. Neither of them noticed the drone that watched them from the shadows.

Snarl growled as she watched the two vanish into the distance. She kicked a nearby stalagmite in frustration and watched satisfactorily as it crumbled to pieces.

Snarl rarely ever swore, she usually only did when something made her really mad. This was one of those times. (Damn it!)

(Snarl? You okay?) Xena asked as she appeared behind her.

The praetorian's sudden appearance startled her and she wrestled to get her emotions under control afraid that her telepathy was letting Xena sense it. (I'm fine, just fine.)

(You sure?)

(I need to go find a komosloth pride,) Snarl muttered, pumping a clenched fist into her other hand.

------------------------------------------

(Several days later.)

Snarl growled as she watched the scene unfolding before her. Scar and Marley were walking side-by-side, near the river. The moonlight shrouded them in its pale glow.

Snarl heard them chuckling and her grip on the branch tightened. She reflected on what had happened in the past several days, after their race. Scar and Marley had been disappearing by themselves for long periods of time, under the pretense of Scar showing her the jungle.

The leaves behind her rustled and she glanced back in alarm as Xena's massive form appeared, perching precariously on a very thick branch.

(Taken to following people around have you?) Snarl asked in annoyance.

(I could say the same to you,) Xena replied. (What's the story behind this?)

Snarl glanced back at the scene beneath her and sighed as Scar chuckled loudly.

Xena climbed up next to her and the branch sagged dangerously under her weight. (You're jealous, aren't you?)

(How'd this happen?) Snarl asked. (He's only known her for what… a week?)

(Love just happens,) Xena supplied as Scar and Marley disappeared from view.

(You're supposed to take my side,) Snarl muttered, ignoring the branches sudden dip.

The two were silent for a while. Xena contemplating how to consol her friend while Snarl just stared dejectedly at the moon.

(Maybe you should tell him how you feel?) Xena suggested.

(What's the use?) Snarl asked. (We've been on this planet for nearly two years now and he never showed any interest.)

(You never showed any interest either, until Marley showed up,) Xena pointed out.

(Yeah, well, she's going back to the colony tomorrow, right?) Snarl asked seeming a little more chipper.

(Yes,) Xena said hesitantly. (But Jean will probably come back for visits and she could bring Marley along…)

_Not if I can help it,_ Snarl thought glaring at Marley as she and Scar reappeared.

Xena glanced down at her friend, who was now glaring determinedly at her opposition. She was about to ask what Snarl was planning, but the branch under them finally gave a protesting snap and broke, sending them plummeting to the forest floor.

Snarl hit the forest floor first and rolled out of the way, seconds before Xena slammed down on the spot she had previously occupied.

(Whew! You okay?) Snarl asked.

(Yes.)

"Snarl?" She looked up and saw Scar and Marley standing there.

(Uh…, we were… just… hunting,) Snarl said nervously. (Have to be prepared for the rainy season, you know.)

She chuckled nervously as Scar fixed her with an accusing glare.


	9. Chapter 8: The Storm and its Fury

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predator.

Chapter 8

The Storm and its Fury

Scar glanced back at the group that trod through the mud behind him. Sonar and he were leading while his mom and Marley followed. Snarl brought up the rear. Rain poured down from the sky and drenched the party. Scar wished there was something he could do to get the human's out of the rain, but nothing came to mind. Sonar halted in front of him and looked around.

(What is it?) Scar asked.

(I don't know.)

(Let's take a look,) Snarl suggested joining the two at the front. Scar nodded and the two jumped into the trees. He landed on a low branch and climbed higher. He stopped and looked around once he was satisfied with his height. What he saw made his blood run cold. Four uncloaked yautja were making their way through the jungle.

(You see them?) Snarl asked joining him on the branch.

(Yeah,) he replied grimly. (Notice what direction they are heading in?)

(The colony.) The two hurried down the tree and rejoined the others.

(Get on,) Scar ordered, letting Marley climbed unto his back. Snarl had to forcibly place Jean on her back and warned her not to scream.

(What is it?) Sonar asked.

(Predators,) Scar replied bleakly. (they are going for the colony, I think.)

(So… what?) Sonar asked. (We're going to go save them?)

(That's the plan.) Scar replied.

If Snarl had had eyes they would have widened in astonishment. Scar didn't wait for him to protest and took off as fast as he could, Snarl followed. Sonar stared after them in astonishment and then followed as well.

----------------------------------------

Scar grunted as he landed on the muddy ground. He stood still as Marley slid off his back and then turned to his mom who had climbed off Snarl and was throwing up on the ground.

(I don't understand why you are so worked up,) Snarl said as Jean recovered from her vomiting. (I've never crashed into a tree in my life.)

(You've got to warn the governor,) Scar said.

(What do I say?) Jean asked.

(Anything, just don't mention me, or Snarl, or Sonar,) Scar said. He turned to leave, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to look at Marley.

(Are you going to stick around for the fight?) she asked.

He nodded. The two leaned in toward each other. Snarl seeing what was about to happen swung her tail forward and whacked Sonar upside the head. The drone was knocked to the ground with a splash and the moment was spoiled.

Sonar pulled his face out of the muddy ground. Scar sighed and turned away. The three xenomorphs disappeared up the side of the building.

----------------------------------

Lenny sighed as he sat behind the sandbags that would serve as their cover against the mysterious invaders. Supposedly, twenty minutes earlier the founder of the colony had burst into the governor's office after missing for weeks and said that they were in danger of being attacked by some group of space hunters.

He looked up at the sky as a streak of lightning flashed across it. "Ten more minutes of this and I'm leaving."

The other marines near him nodded and grunted in agreement.

He looked down as something caught his attention. Out in the jungle there was a spot where the rain seemed to hit something invisible and drip off it. Lenny flipped down the heat sensor eye patch from his helmet and saw a glowing orange outline of a humanoid creature take the place of the invisible raindrop phenomenon.

"Darn!" Lenny exclaimed before shouting. "Fire! Heat vision, darn it! The things are invisible."

"**Pauk!**" Weyvin cursed as he ducked behind the cover of a tree. A wave of bullets streamed by. One of them passed through the tree he was hiding behind and imbedded itself in his arm. He wished he could shoot back, but he never any carried any long range weapons with him.

Weyvin glanced down to make sure his cloak was still on. Finding that it was, he swore again. These humans apparently had a way to see through their cloaks. He needed to find the others, judging from the gunfire he heard in the distance they had had no more luck then he had. Keeping low, he sneaked through the underbrush toward the sounds' location.

----------------------------------

(Well, that went well,) Sonar said as he and the other two watched from a nearby roof top. (They obviously don't need our help, so we should go.)

(Suppose some of the yaujta sneaked past them?) Scar asked.

Sonar sighed. (If it will make you feel better, we'll patrol the whole complex and then leave.)

(All right,) Scar nodded. He jumped to the adjacent roof top.

(Come on,) Snarl said, grabbing one of the spines that jutted out of Sonar's back and dragging him in the opposite direction Scar had gone. (We can cover more ground if we split up.)

-------------------------------------------

"**How'd it go?**" Weyvin asked as he met up with the twins. Both of them were unharmed, but looked very angry.

"**Horrible,**" they both replied as one.

"**Where is Jes-ick?**"

"**We don't know,**" Zeltra replied. "**He wanted to come with us, but we told him to go find his own point of attack.**"

"**Well, let's go find him,**" Weyvin said grudgingly. "**We can cover more ground if we split up.**"

----------------------------------------

Jes-ick smirked as he collected the skull from his kill, so he had hit the ooman with the plasma caster while safely hidden on a nearby roof, but he was the only one who knew that. He could easily invent some better, flashier story. He added the skull the small collection he had already acquired.

He quickly retreated back up the side of the building he had originally made the shot from. As he climbed over the edge, something grabbed him, picked him up, and threw him through the air. He grunt as he slammed into the concrete.

The youth jumped back to his feet and faced his attacker. He gulped as he saw the kainde amedha drone that was glaring angrily at him. He quickly brought his plasma caster up, but the alien pounced at him before he could fire and knocked both of them through a skylight.

Scar rolled away as they impacted the floor. The impact had hurt, but he could see that the predator was worse off then he was. The hunter rolled back to his feet and fired several shots of plasma at him. Scar dodged the shots by jumping to the wall and then ricocheting off it and sticking to the ceiling.

(You know from the Queen's stories, I'd always thought you guys would be taller,) Scar quipped as he dropped from the ceiling dodging another plasma shot. He landed in front of the yautja and before it could react plunged his tail through its chest. Jes-ick made one final gasp and then fell dead. Scar slid the corpse off his tail.

He sighed and looked up at the broken skylight. Another predator was standing there, framed against the storming grey sky above. This one was much more muscular then the previous had been and taller too and it looked pissed. The yuatja dropped through the skylight and landed in front of him, immediately extending its wrist blades. Scar noticed that there was no plasma caster mounted on its shoulder.

(Bring it on, big boy.)

Weyvin roared and charged.

------------------------------------------

Snarl snarled as she watched the two predators land in front of her. The two looked like twins and they matched each others steps exactly as they approached her and Sonar.

"**I get the chick,**" Blubak said to his brother as he eyed the larger female.

"**Fine,**" Zeltra said as he looked at the smaller male drone in disappointment. The finding of the two aliens had put the two back in good spirit after their less then satisfactory hunt against the humans.

The two ran forward. Snarl and Sonar charged toward them. Blubak drew his spear and tossed it to his brother, who drew his own spear. He then extended his wrist baldes and took a swipe at Snarl, but she dodged out of the way.

Sonar tried to strike Zeltra with his tail, but the predator blocked with one of his spears and jabbed the other into Sonar's chest. Sonar jumped back wrenching the spear out of his chest.

Snarl took an experimental slash at Blubak with her tail, but he easily blocked it with his wrist baldes. She jumped forward and grabbed the arm with the wrist blades and correspondingly brought her tail down toward Blubak's head. Before her tail could hit however, Blubak punched her in the gut and she stepped back in surprise. He wrenched his arm free and retracted his wrist blades. He delivered several quick jabs to her before she slashed at him with her tail and he was forced to jump back.

Sonar wasn't having such a good time with his opponent either. Zeltra had managed to inflict several shallow cuts with the spears before the acid had damaged the sharp edges and he had tossed them aside. Sonar saw this as his chance and prepared to attack, but Blubak, who was still fighting Snarl, threw a throwing star at his exposed back and the sharp edges slashed off the spines that jutted out of his back. Zeltra delivered a kick to his ribs and floored the drone.

Snarl quickly abandoned her battle with Blubak and shoved Zeltra away from her fallen comrade.

"**I could have handled it,**" Zeltra said as Blubak joined him.

"**You're welcome,**" his twin growled back. "**By the way, you owe me a spear and a throwing star.**"

They glanced back at their prey. Snarl had helped Sonar back to his feet. Zeltra grabbed his brother's hand and swung him through the air as an extension of his arm and rammed him into the two knocking them both down. Blubak landed back on his feet. The two brothers smirked behind their masks and extended their wrist blades.

-----------------------------------------------

Scar met Weyvin's charge with a head butt. Weyvin groaned as the air was forced from his lungs. Scar pressed his advantage and slashed the side of Weyvin's head. Weyvin punched Scar in the face and then delivered an uppercut to his jaw. Scar jumped back and swung his tail forward. Weyvin ducked under it and sweep kicked Scar off his feet. Scar rolled back to his feet as Weyvin rammed his wrist blades into the spot on the floor that he had previously occupied.

He grabbed a nearby box and threw it at the yautja. Weyvin held up his arm to shield himself and groaned as the metal object bounced off it. It didn't help that it was the arm that had previously been shot. Scar threw another box, but Weyvin knocked it out of the air. He kicked the other box that was lying on the ground and it flew through the air and collided with Scar's head.

Weyvin ran forward and tried to slash Scar with his wrist blades, but the alien jumped and stuck to the wall while still in a standing posture. Scar slashed him across the mask twice, but Weyvin thrust his wrist blades into the xenomorph's stomach. He withdrew the blades as quickly as possible and observed the damage that the acid had done. The weapon was ruined!

He drew his dagger from its sheath, but when he looked up Scar had disappeared. He immediately looked up further and saw the hard meat hanging from the ceiling. The alien detached from it with a screech and landed on him. He was knocked to the ground, Scar landing on top of him. His tongue shot out of his mouth, but missed Weyvin's head. Scar's claws dug into Weyvin's flesh. Scar's tongue shot out again, but once again missed. His tail slammed into the concrete above Weyvin's head. Weyvin managed to get his arm out from under the alien's failing limbs and stabbed his dagger into its chest.

Scar roared in pain and Weyvin took advantage of this distraction to get his feet under him and kick the xenomoprh through the air. The hard meat slammed into one of the shelves nearby and it rocked dangerously. Scar pulled the dagger from his chest as something fell from the top shelf and bounced off his head. The young drone fell unconscious.

Weyvin looked at the object as it rolled toward him. It was a black ceramic orb with three holes in the shape of a triangle on it. He glanced back at the drone slumped on the floor and cautiously approached it, stumbling and exhausted from the fight. He grabbed his dagger from the floor and looked at the drone.

"**You were a worthy opponent,**" Weyvin said. "**Too bad it had to end this way.**" With that he sliced a long cut down the Kainde Amedha's chest to its stomach.


	10. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, or Predator, or whatnot.

Chapter 9

The Aftermath

Snarl growled as the two yautja approached. Sonar was behind her, barely able to stay on his shaking feet.

(Any ideas?) Snarl asked.

(No,) Sonar replied, his voice choked with pain.

Snarl released one last growl and then spun around and grabbed Sonar's tail. Before the twins could react, she had swung him around and slammed the drone into them, knocking them off their feet with Sonar landing on top of them. The wounds that they themselves had inflicted, now ironically sprayed acidic blood onto them. Snarl leapt and joined the pile of twisting limbs. Her claws connected with one of the predators' masks, while Sonar managed to bite the other in the arm.

Zeltra managed to get back to his feet. His left arm was bleeding from where Snarl had punctured it with her tongue. He slashed his wrist blades at her as she tried to dart in for another attack. Snarl's tail shot toward him and he blocked it with his wrist blades. The alien advanced now much more confident as Zeltra lost blood from the wound in his arm and her own wounds closed at a fantastic rate.

Sonar was less lucky. Blubak managed to get his feet under him and kicked him through the air. He collided with the ground only narrowly missing falling over the edge of the roof.

The hunter approached him and extended his wrist blades to their full length. Sonar rolled out of the way as he struck, but the blades still took a chunk of flesh off his arm. He growled as Blubak kicked him in the ribs. He raised his wrist blades ready to finish the drone.

A scream of pain distracted them both and they turned to find that Snarl had driven her tail through Zeltra's chest. Blubak's eyes widened behind his mask as Snarl withdrew her tail from Zeltra's body and let it slump to the ground.

(You're next,) Snarl growled as she faced the predator. Blubak howled in rage and charged at her. Snarl was too slow in dodging and he collided with her sending them both over the edge of the building. They slammed onto the roof of a lower building and rolled back to their feet.

Blubak swung his wrist blades, but Snarl stopped his swing by grabbing his arm. She tried to push the blades toward the predator's own body, but she was still weak from the fight and Blubak was still relatively free of wounds and extremely mad.

-----------------------------------------

Weyvin wiped off the blood on the knife on Scar's body and then grabbed Jes-ick's body and swung it over his shoulder. He punched open the door and left the room. Once, outside he climbed up the side of the building, still carrying Jes-ick's body. He couldn't let the oomans get a hold of yautja technology and Jes-ick deserved an honorable burial.

The predator leapt to the next roof and then the other. He was almost to the jungle before the first gunshot whizzed past him. He glanced down at the small group of soft meat. More bullets flew up at him and he jumped away from the edge of the roof, to the center where they couldn't see him. He jumped to the next roof, only two more rooftops and then he would reach the safety of the trees. The oomans fired at him every time he jumped one of the gaps, fortunately they missed. He drew his knife and then jumped for the trees.

Lenny could hear the gunfire as the group of soldiers chased the invisible monster back toward the trees. He nervously gripped his rifle.

The figure jumped through the air above him and they opened fire on it. The creature twisted around in midair and threw something at the marines. The thing it had thrown hit the soldier next to Lenny and he collapsed. The predator crashed through the trees. The squad glanced into the jungle, but they saw no sign of Weyvin and none of them wanted to go in after him.

Lenny glanced down at the corporal that the creature had hit. A dagger handle was sticking out of his head. Lenny grimaced and pulled it. He looked at the black knife blade.

"Man, you're lucky," one of his buddies said.

-------------------------------------

Scar groaned as he regained consciousness. He pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked at the bowling ball that was sitting a few feet away from him. Scar stood up and crushed the ball beneath his foot.

(Damn! I almost had him!) he shouted. He looked down at the wound on his chest and found that the yautja had carved some sort of mark into him. It looked like a line with two other lines branching out at the top to form a "v." He knew right away that the wounds would leave a very visible scar.

He wondered why the predator had decided to spare him, but quickly forgot about it and crawled back up through the skylight. He had a bad feeling that Sonar and especially Snarl needed his help.

--------------------------------

Snarl groaned as Blubak's wrist blades neared her face. The predator was really strong! The only thing he had really fought that had been this powerful was the cyborg xenomorph and right now she wished she were fighting the cyborg.

Blubak growled at the drone's stubborn refusal to die. His plasma caster extended and aimed at Snarl's head. The xenomorph let go of his arm and jumped out of the way seconds before the energy weapon fired.

She jumped back at him and head butted him in the chest. While he was still distracted from the impact she managed to slice a chunk out of his arm. Blubak roared and punched her in the side of the head. The blow sent her flying! Snarl rolled several feet before stopping and climbing back up. Her head was spinning.

Blubak raised his arm and launched a spear at her. Snarl barely managed to stumble out of its path. Blubak growled and quickly loaded another spear into the gun. This time the projectile collided with her leg. She hissed as her blood quickly ate through the spear head and she yanked the shaft out.

Jumping to close the gap between them, Snarl brought her tail down on the predator, but he parried the blow with his wrist blades. She tried another stab with her tail, but that blow was similarly blocked.

It was Blubak's turn to attack next as he lashed out with his wrist blades and slashed two shallow cuts across her chest. He blocked another blow from her tail and punched her stomach. While Snarl was recovering from the blow, he grabbed her and lifted her over his head. Snarl thrashed trying to ram her tail into him. Blubak growled and hurled her toward the edge. Fortunately, she narrowly missed going over the edge.

Snarl growled and tried to stand back up, but she was too tired. The fight had finally taken its toll on her. She waited and watched as the predator approached, thinking that its prey was beaten.

Well, she was beaten, but she had one more trick for him. As soon as he was within range she would strike him with her tail. Hopefully, he would be too blinded with rage to see it coming.

Blubak took another step and Snarl saw her chance. She swung her tail up, but Blubak was ready. He raised his wrist blades and let the momentum of Snarl's tail carry it into them. The blades met with the flesh just below the tail's stinger and cut through halfway through the tail. Yellowish blood spilled from the wound, a few flecks even hitting Blubak, but he ignored his burning flesh. Snarl withdrew her ruined tail from the melted wrist blades and saw that only a bit of flesh and some bone was what was holding her tail on.

Snarl looked up and was pretty sure that their was a satisfactory smile behind the yautja's mask. Blubak removed a throwing star from his belt and extended its blades. He raised it and then thrust his arm down, the blades ready to sever Snarl's head.

Scar roared as he pounced at the hunter, seemingly appearing from out of nowhere. Blubak stopped in mid-swing and looked surprised before Scar collided with him and they were sent rolling across the ground. Blubak rolled back to his feet and faced the angry drone. He immediately noticed the symbol cut into the alien's chest and registered it as Weyvin's mark. The mark was cut into the body of a piece of prey that a hunter would want to be able to find later.

Blubak growled. Fine, he'd leave his half-brother's prey alone. He just wanted the head of the beast that killed his twin anyway. He spun around and threw the throwing star at Snarl. He was surprised to see the other drone jump forward and swing the stinger on its tail into the path of the disc. The disc bounced off the hardened chitin and collided with its thrower's chest. Blubak looked down in disbelief at the weapon protruding from his chest.

(You okay?) Scar asked, helping Snarl to her feet. She nodded and leaned her weight on him, breathing in his familiar scent.

The two suddenly had the feeling of eyes watching them and turned to find the predator Scar had fought earlier standing behind them. The yautja rushed past them and helped its wounded comrade get into a sitting position. The hunter looked back at them and clicked something in its native tongue.

The message was pretty clear to both of them. "Leave now, or I'll kill you both."

Scar nodded and helped Snarl limp away. He would have to help Sonar back to the hive as well.

As soon as the aliens were gone, Weyvin turned back to his half-brother. "**Where is Zeltra?**"

"**He is dead,**" Blubak managed to gasp with a spray of blood from his damaged lungs. He ripped his mask off. "**The female killed him…**"

Weyvin glanced back and watched as the three aliens stumbled away. The first supporting the other two and throwing them across gaps between roofs.

"**Those weren't ordinary hard meat,**" Blubak gasped, more blood sprayed from his mouth.

"**I should not have invited you on this hunt,**" Weyvin said.

"**I don't regret it,**" Blubak gasped. "**It's the most fun I've had in a long time.**" Blubak closed his eyes and shuddered before dieing.

Weyvin stood up and clenched his fist, his wrist blades extending. "**Blubak, Zeltra, I swear that I will finish this hunt!**"

-----------------------------------------------

Getting out of the colony had been difficult for the aliens, but they were finally back in the jungle. It was a while before Snarl and Sonar's wounds had healed enough for them to walk on there own, but they finally did. The trip back was spent in silence, Snarl was constantly glancing back at her shredded tail and Scar was wondering why the hunter had spared him, perhaps because it was dishonorable to kill someone who had been knocked out by a bowling ball?

The trio finally arrived back at the hive and split up, going to their separate rooms.

Xena glanced up as Snarl entered their shared chambers. (How'd it-? What the heck happened to you?)

Snarl glanced down at the half-healed wounds that covered her body. (I don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you after I get some sleep.) She curled up in the corner of the room, kicking the sleeping bag she had taken from the Phoenix's wreck to the side. After one night of sleeping in it, her tail stinger had torn a hole in it.

Xena lumbered over to he and glanced down at Snarl's damaged tail. (That's going to have to come off.)

Snarl looked down at her tail and then quickly looked away. (Can't we do something to keep it?)

Xena shook her head sadly. (No, it's got to come off.)

Snarl sighed. (All right, do it.) She gritted her teeth and looked away. Xena raised her tail and then slammed the stinger down on the wound in Snarl's tail, severing it. Snarl screamed in pain.

(You okay?) Xena asked.

Snarl nodded hurriedly. (Yes, just get it out of here.) she whimpered as she raised what remained of her tail.

---------------------------------------

Ariel looked up as Lenny entered the room. He took off his helmet and threw it and his rifle on the counter like he always did.

"I'm glad you're okay," Ariel said, as she scrubbed at a dirty plate. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed the dagger that he was carrying. "What's that?"

"A little memento our attackers left," Lenny replied. "You know we have a dishwasher for that?" he nodded his head at the plate she was scrubbing.

"I like washing dishes," Ariel said.

Simon entered the room at this point and also immediately noticed the dagger. "Whoa, what is that? Can I hold it?"

Lenny looked up at his sister's dark expression and then back at the puppy-eyed boy. "No, I don't think so."


	11. Chapter 10: The Alien Agenda

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, or Predator.

Chapter 10

The Alien Agenda

Imperia glanced up at the black sky. The rain poured down around her and joined the sheet of water covering the ground. The rainy season had begun.

She glanced back at the ground as a shape emerged from the underbrush. The large praetorian stood in silence as they waited. Soon, another praetorian appeared. The three waited and finally two more Royal Guards arrived.

(What's the idea of meeting way out here?) one of the praetorian's asked her. He was smaller then Imperia and most of the other praetorians, except for one that was even shorter.

(Patience, Drake,) Imperia growled. (It would be rather dangerous to have met within the hive.)

The four males shared confused looks. None of them had any idea what Imperia might be up to.

Drake growled. (Well, then get on with it.)

The two praetorians stared each other down. Drake and Imperia had never really seen eye-to-eye.

(Fine,) Imperia said, breaking the silence. (I've called you all here for one reason. Because we are unhappy. Why are we unhappy?)

(Because of the humans!) The smallest praetorian, Bloat, called out. The others, except Drake nodded in agreement. Drake just stared ahead. He had a bad feeling he knew where this was going.

(Right, the humans,) Imperia nodded. (The Queen has allowed our greatest enemies to live amongst us. We have all patiently endured this, but now she permits a colony of them to live within walking distance of us!)

(But what can we do about this?) the praetorian that spoke was the largest of those present, except Imperia herself. His name was Edge because of the long tail spike he possessed.

(We can't do anything,) Drake protested. (She's the Queen. She makes the rules.)

(Rules are made to be broken!) Imperia hissed. (We'll break away from the hive! Start our own and then get rid of the humans and the weak Queen!)

(You're crazy,) Drake said.

(I'm not,) Imperia said. (It's the rainy season. The Queen wouldn't dare risk sending out too many drones to try and find us, because of the weather. We'll have plenty of time to build up a force strong enough to oppose them.)

(Forget it,) Drake said, stepping into the center of the group. (This is all insane. Let's just forget the whole thing ever happened and go back to the hive. We'll never speak of this again. The Queen won't hesitate to kill us if we mess up.)

Imperia growled. She could see that Drake was convincing the others to oppose her idea. She'd have to do something about that. She took a step forward. Drake stopped addressing the group and turned to face her.

She swung her claws at his face, but Drake was fast for a praetorian and ducked under the blow. Quick as lightning, his tail shot up and the stinger struck Imperia in the side of the head. The female fell to the ground, a large gash in the side of her head. Drake frowned. Her armor had prevented the blow from taking her head off.

Drake shook his head. (Let's just get out of here. I'll finish her.) He positioned his tail above Imperia's head, this blow would kill her.

(Or we go with her plan,) Edge suggested. The other praetorian's glanced at each other and murmured in agreement.

(What?) Drake's face took on a panicked expression as the other Royal Guards formed a loop around him, cutting off escape.

------------------------------------------------

Weyvin looked up as he heard a ghostly screech filled the air. Weyvin recognized it as the screech of a dying Royal Guard and felt a sort of perverse pleasure knowing that a member of the species that killed his half-brothers had just died.

He glanced back down at the graves he had just finished. The twins had some weird idea that they would want to be buried on the planet that finally managed to kill them. Weyvin saw no problem with honoring this wish.

Weyvin threw down his shovel and leaned back against a tree and pondered what he thought of honor.

He did not think it honorable to kill something like an ooman, but that didn't change the fact that hunting ooman was a very good way to gain recognition. The entire predator social structure was "honor" based. But he hated hunting something that could think on the same level as a yautja. So, that's why he conceived this plan and many prior plans, to get a large reputation and then retire and live out the rest of his life in peace without having to kill again. Now, the way of the hunter had claimed two of his closest friends.

The predator extended his wrist blades and renewed his oath to finish the hunt… after he got his dagger back.

--------------------------------------

(Meadix Colony)

Marley awoke to the smell of cooking eggs. She glanced around the room she was in. Jean had offered to let Marley stay with her for a while.

She followed the smell into the kitchen where Jean was standing watch over two eggs.

"Hey," Jean greeted. "Sleep well?"

Marley nodded as she pulled a seat out and sat down. "I'm a little worried about Scar though."

"He'll be fine," Jean assured. "He lasted this long, didn't he?"

Before Marley had a chance to say anything, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Marley offered, standing up and heading toward the door. She peered through the view slot. She sighed and opened the door, letting in the governor and a marine lieutenant.

"Hello, Marley," the governor said. The two had met when Jean and Marley had warned him of the predator's attack. "Is Jean home?"

"Yes, in here!" Jean called from the kitchen.

The three entered the kitchen as Jean set out plates and the eggs.

"What do you want, Arthur?" Jean asked the governor.

"I was actually here to talk with Marley," the governor said. "We need to decided who's going to take care of her. The lieutenant here wants to talk with you." He pointed at the officer standing next to him.

The lieutenant nodded. "I'd like to know how the two of you managed to survive out there all those weeks and why it took you so long to get back here."

"I'm frankly quite curious as to that myself," the governor said.

"I'd rather question her in private," the lieutenant said.

The governor frowned. "Fine, we'll talk in the hall."

Marley got up and the two left the room.

Jean looked back at the lieutenant. "I'm Jean-."

"I know," the lieutenant snapped. "I'm Lieutenant Joseph Heralding." He didn't offer his hand.

Jean took a deep breath. She wasn't totally unprepared for this conversation. She and Marley had come up with a pretty sturdy lie between the two of them. They would say that after the predators had killed all the marines, they had taken them prisoner. They'd been held that way for weeks before finally escaping and the predators had pursued them back to the colony.

Heralding, however, held up his hand. "Look, I'm sure you have this brilliantly planned out lie, but I'm not going to buy it."

"What?" Jean burst out. "I'm not going to lie!"

"I know about the Devil's Light," the lieutenant said. "You think the government let you establish a colony here just to be nice?"

"What are you talking about?" Jean was beginning to look nervous.

"Here's the deal, you get your son to hand over the Devil's Light, I leave the colony with it, no questions asked, or raised," Heralding smirked. "Or you refuse, or say the Light was all destroyed and I 'accidentally' discover a nearby hive, we evacuate the planet, and nuke the hive and the surrounding area from orbit."

Jean cringed at this. "Fine, I'll get it."

Heralding nodded. "Good, are you going to eat that egg?"

Jean shook her head, having lost her appetite. Heralding scooped up the egg plate and all and headed to the door.

------------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

"First off, I'm sorry about your parents," the governor said.

Marley nodded. It still stung to think about them.

"Now, we need to find someplace for you to stay," the governor said. "Has Jean offered to let you stay with her?"

"Yes, she did," Marley said.

"Well, if that doesn't work out," the governor began. "I mentioned you to my daughter-in-law and she expressed interest in meeting you."

Marley nodded. "All right, I'll keep that in mind."

The door behind them hissed open and the lieutenant appeared, munching on one of Jean's eggs.

"Satisfied?" the governor asked.

Heralding nodded and swallowed the last of the egg. "Very satisfied."

Marley frowned as the lieutenant turned away and disappeared down the hall. The governor frowned and then followed. Marley sighed and reentered the kitchen. Jean was leaning against the counter and looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"You okay?" Marley asked.

Jean looked up in surprise. Jean nodded. "I think it would be better if someone else looked after you."

"What? Why?" Marley burst out.

Jean shook her head. "If someone discovered that I deliberately set up this colony here… Well, people won't be happy and I don't want the blame to fall on anybody, but me. Understand?"

Marley nodded. "All right, I think I know someplace I can go."

"Good."

"Will you still take me when you go back to visit Scar?" Marley asked.

Jean nodded. "Of course."


	12. Chapter 11: The Other Agenda

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, or Predator.

Chapter 11

The Other Agenda

Snarl entered the chamber that housed the underground lake. She was looking for Scar and had already tried his room. He wasn't there, so the next best bet was the lake.

She smirked as her echolocation outlined the shape of a xenomorph on the other side of the lake, sticking to the wall and seemingly deep in thought.

The alien waded out into the lake and dived under the surface. She paddled to the other side without disturbing the surface and Scar, deep in thought, didn't notice anything.

Snarl pushed off the sandy lake bottom and broke the surface. Scar had only enough time to gasp in surprise before Snarl grabbed him and yanked him off the wall. He yelled as he collided with the icy lake water.

She giggled for a few moments, but stopped abruptly when Scar didn't surface. (All right, really funny. Now, get back up here.)

Snarl spun around, looking around for him. She felt something grab her ankle and pull her foot out from under her. She fell face first into the water and twisted her head around to see Scar who still had a hold of her foot.

Scar groaned as Snarl's other foot slammed into his shoulder. He released her foot and paddled back. Snarl turned to face him and tried to grab him, but he avoided her grasp. Scar rushed forward, but Snarl anticipated this and twisted around letting Scar's momentum drive him into her outstretched feet.

A bubble escaped Scar's mouth as the blow knocked the air out of his lungs. He managed to recover quick enough to grabbed one of Snarl's legs and swing her around in loop before tossing her into the air. He smirked satisfactorily when she splashed back into the water.

The two surfaced and giggled uncontrollably for a few minutes before recovering.

(You okay?) Snarl asked in between giggles.

Scar nodded. (I'm fine. What about you?)

(Nothing too serious,) Snarl said as she lowered her damaged tail beneath the water. However, this action attracted Scar's attention.

(What happened to your tail?) Scar exclaimed.

(Xena said it had to be amputated,) Snarl said, looking down.

Scar frowned. (Don't worry, it could have been worse.)

(That's encouraging,) Snarl laughed. Scar nodded glancing at his submerged feet. He looked back up and into the approximate area where Snarl's eyes would be if she had any.

(Hey!) The two quickly broke eye contact and looked at the shore where Sonar was standing.

(What do you want?) Scar yelled back.

(Apparently, we are short five praetorians,) Sonar replied.

(Is Xena one of them?) Snarl asked.

(No.)

(Well, then why would we care?) Snarl asked.

(You should care because we found one of them,) Sonar said.

(Who?) Scar asked.

(Well, it's kind of difficult to tell, but we think it's Drake,) Sonar replied.

Scar and Snarl shared an uneasy look. (What do you mean, 'difficult to tell'?)

(He was torn to shred,) Scar and Snarl exchanged another nervous look.

(Yautja?) Snarl asked.

(Cyborg?) Scar ventured.

(Praetorian,) Sonar answered crossing his arms.

---------------------------------------------

(Think we'll find them?) Scar asked as he and Sonar led the group of drones through the tree tops. Snarl was right behind them.

(Not likely,) Sonar said. (Even if we do, with this small a force, we wouldn't be able to do anything more then try and find where they are establishing their hive at and then report to the Queen.)

(Then we bring in an army and wipe them out!) Snarl supplied. Both males glanced back at her uneasily. (What?)

Scar was surprised as to how committed Snarl was to this search. She had even volunteered to come along. Then again, Imperia had always had some mysterious vendetta against Snarl.

(Hey, Sonar, can I ask you something,) Scar said as he leapt to the next branch.

(Of course,) Sonar replied as he leapt to a branch opposite him.

(Do you know anything about love?) Scar asked.

(Not really,) Sonar answered. (Why? Need some advice?) He glanced back at Snarl as he said this.

(Yeah,) Scar said. (What does a xenomorph do when it has two mates to chose from?)

(It goes for the strongest one,) Sonar answered. (However, I strongly doubt that could help you.)

(No, it couldn't.) Scar replied.

(It's up to you,) Sonar said. (The only advice I could offer is to see if Marley would sacrifice her humanity for you.)

(I don't know,) Scar said. (When I saw that predator standing over Snarl, I just-.)

Sonar sighed. (Look, I don't want to sound unsympathetic, or anything, but I'm not exactly the romantic type. So spare me… please?)

Scar smirked. (Okay, fine.)

(Hey, what are you two whispering about up there?) Snarl asked.

(Nothing!) the two replied.

---------------------------------------

(Meadix Colony, Sojourn Valley)

Marley sighed as she followed Jean. They were going to meet the governor's daughter-in-law, Ariel Meadix. Marley was carrying the covers and pillow that Jean had requisitioned for her.

They stopped outside the door marked as number one hundred and six. Jean knocked on the door, there was a pause, and then the door hissed open.

Ariel was holding Simon in her arms. Simon's lips were smeared with chocolate.

"Hello," Ariel greeted. "I'd offer my hand, but I got to hold on to this guy. So you must be Marley."

Marley nodded at this and looked past her into the room beyond. "Come in," Ariel invited them in. The two did. Marley glanced around the room. It really wasn't all that different from Jean's.

"Are you the only two that live here?" Marley asked.

"No, my brother does, too," Ariel said. "He should be home by now, but he's usually late anyway."

"So, this is where you'll sleep," Ariel said, turning around and leading them to a separate room.

"Okay." Jean and Marley surveyed the room.

They stayed and talked for a while, mostly about Marley, of course. But Marley finally got into the conversation and found herself liking Ariel and they had the makings of a friendship by the time Lenny finally knocked at the door.

"Hey, Lenny," Ariel said, as he set down his gun and his helmet on the counter. "This is the girl I told you about." Ariel gestured at Marley.

"Hey," Lenny said. "Excuse me, if I don't stay, but I'm kind of tired."

With that said, he made a line to his bedroom. The door hissed shut behind him.


	13. Chapter 12: Predator and Prey

-1Disclaimer: I doooonnnn'ttt oooowwwn Aaallliiieeenns, ccaaaannnn ooonnnnlllly tyyype in slooooow moootioooon.

Chapter 12

Predator and Prey

Scar glanced over the edge of the building he stood on. The marines were still on high alert, in spite of the fact that the water level was now more then waist high. He shook his head. The humans had not come prepared for the rainy season. The flooding had destroyed several of the buildings and numerous pieces of equipment had been washed away.

He leapt to the next building, making his way to the spaceship. He was hoping to find his mom, but now that he thought about it with all the humans huddled up in the ship, he wasn't likely to find her.

As soon as he was done thinking that he looked down and saw Jean wearing a raincoat and trudging through the water. Scar waited until she turned down a deserted alleyway before jumping down and silently landing behind her.

Scar smirked and reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. Jean let out a startled yell.

(Easy. It's just me!) Scar said.

"You gave me a heart attack!" Jean exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

(Seeing if you and Marley are okay,) Scar replied. As he saw Jean frown he added. (Are you okay?)

"I was just about to come see you," Jean began.

(In this weather?) Scar asked. (Wait, till the rainy season's over before you come for a visit.)

"Well," Jean said. "I was going to wait, but this is important. The government's sent a lieutenant here to get the stuff that changed you. He says if you don't, he'll nuke the hive."

(Shoot,) Scar said.

The two were silent for a moment before Jean asked. "So, are you going to give it to him?"

(No!) Scar snapped. (I'm not going to let those government pinheads get a hold of this stuff and start their madness all over again! You stay here. We'll buy some time by saying that the rainy season will prevent travel to the hive.)

"Okay," Jean nodded.

(Now, where's Marley at?) Scar asked calming down from his rant.

"We decided it would be better if she didn't stay with me," Jean said. "So, she moved in with the governor's daughter-in-law."

(So, where can I find her?)

---------------------------------------

Marley looked up as something tapped against her window. She set down the book she was reading and opened the curtains.

Scar was sticking to the window. (Hey, does this open?)

Marley nodded and hit the button that flipped the window open. Scar crawled in and Marley closed the window again.

Scar shook the water from his hide, eliciting a shriek from Marley as she was sprayed with water.

"Do you mind?" Marley asked.

(Sorry.)

"So what do you want?" Marley asked as she sat down on her bed.

Scar cleared his throat. This was going to be very difficult to say.

"Never mind," Marley said. "I think I know what you're going to say and frankly I think you're right."

(You do?) Scar asked.

"Yes, I could never adapt to living in a hive anyway," Marley said. "It was kind of fun, but I couldn't adapt to it. Besides I think someone else has their eye on you."

(Yeah, I think so, too) Scar replied. (I'm glad that you aren't mad.)

Weyvin had seen some strange things, but nothing was equal to this! He switched through several different vision modes, before he was sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

An ooman and a hard meat in the same room, seemingly talking like a couple of old friends. What really surprised him though was that the two had hugged. He almost yanked his mask off to make sure it wasn't malfunctioning.

He sighed and wished for the good old days when things were less complicated. Weyvin turned his cloak on and started toward the ooman city.

(So, how are they treating you?) Scar asked.

"Fine," Marley replied. "I'm thinking of getting a job at the cafeteria."

(If they're not paying enough, let me know, and I'll take care of it,) Scar smirked.

The door hissed open and Lenny appeared. Scar and him stared at each other for a moment in shock before both sprang into action. Lenny grabbed the pistol he was carrying and fired, but Scar had already dodged out of the way. The bullet punched a hole in the window.

(Doesn't anybody knock anymore!) Scar growled as he jumped to the ceiling.

"Marley, get out of here!" Lenny commanded.

"But-," Marley was interrupted as Lenny shoved her out of the room and the door closed behind her.

When he looked back up Scar was standing an arm's length away from him. He tried to raise the pistol, but the xenomorph whacked it out of his hands. Scar then hoisted him into the air and raised his other hand to strike. The drone hesitated and that was all the time that Lenny needed to pull out the hunter's dagger and plunge it into Scar's chest.

The startled xenomorph dropped him and started at the handle protruding from its chest. Scar hissed as he recognized the dagger and pulled it out. He looked up to find Lenny diving for his pistol. He heard the sound of breaking glass and groaned as the glass shards hit his back. He spun around and met the predator's fist in his face. He stumbled back and Weyvin quickly wrenched his dagger from the xenomorph's hand.

Lenny meanwhile had grabbed his pistol and stood up to find that he now had two targets. He raised the pistol and fired at Weyvin. The bullet bounced off the alien's shoulder armor. Lenny whimpered as the predator turned its glare on him. Weyvin struck with his dagger and sliced Lenny's weapon in half. The human quickly dived out of the room as Weyvin returned his sights to Scar, while sheathing his dagger.

(You again?) Scar asked.

Weyvin growled in reply and leapt forward. He drove his fist into Scar's face. Scar managed to counter with a blow to the guts. Weyvin howled in rage and grabbed Scar and hoisted him over his head. The alien struggled as Weyvin turned toward the wall. With a heave, Weyvin threw Scar through the wall and into the room beyond.

Scar raised his head and then immediately ducked as a stream of gunfire flew over his head. Lenny had found his rifle. Weyvin ducked away from the hole in the wall. Lenny kept firing, the armor piercing bullets tearing through the wall and into the room beyond. After the entire wall was ridden with bullet holes, he stopped firing and waited for either one of the aliens to show their faces.

Weyvin groaned as he examined one of the wounds in his arm. The last gunshot wound there had just healed and now it had been reopened. He removed the smart disc that he had recently reintroduced to his arsenal from his belt. He cycled through his masks vision settings till he found one that let him see through the wall and he smirked as he saw the human's head peering over its source of cover. Weyvin threw the disc and it sliced through the wall, Lenny barely managed to duck his head out of the way in time! The smart disc tore through the other wall and disappeared.

Scar stood up and punched through the wall in the precise area that the disc had come from and grabbed the predator, yanked, and ripped him through the wall. He raised his tail above the downed predator, ready to finish Weyvin off, but his senses detected the smart disc as it ripped back through the wall and he ducked out from under its path. Weyvin rolled back to his feet and was about to throw a punch at Scar, but the sound of Lenny reloading his rifle stopped him. The two aliens ducked as Lenny again opened fire.

While on the floor, Scar and Weyvin threw several punches at each other, but neither managed to inflict much damage.

Then Lenny aimed his rifle at the counter and the bullets chewed through there just as easily as they had the wall. The two quickly scrambled out of the way and both jumped into a side room, tearing through the still shut door.

Scar raised his fists, but the predator ignored him and instead cocked his head toward the room Lenny was still in.

The young alien frowned. Was he suggesting they double team the human? Another burst of gunfire tore through their hide out. Scar growled and then nodded at the hunter. Weyvin's plasma caster extended and Scar got ready to charge.

Lenny cautiously approached the room. Perhaps his last blast of gunfire had taken out both of the aliens, or maybe they had killed each other.

He gasped as the xenomorph reappeared in the doorway in a doglike crouch, the predator standing behind it, fired a blast of energy at him, before he could fire and he dropped to the floor to avoid the ball of fire. The xenomorph took advantage of this and pounced landing on top of him and grabbing his rifle. The creature hissed in triumph as it snapped the weapon in two.

Scar looked up as the predator entered the room. The hunter walked against the wall and looked on interestedly as Scar stood on top of the trapped marine. The hunter's glare seemed to ask him what he would do with the human. Scar sighed and stood up, letting an astonished Lenny back to his feet. If the predator reacted to this it was hidden by his mask.

The three of them looked up as the door hissed open and a squad of marines hefted their guns at the two hostile aliens. Both Weyvin and Scar turned and made a run for the window that they had both originally entered through. Bullets tore up the room behind them further and both of them failed to get out without a gunshot wound, but they finally made it and jumped through the window.

Both predator and prey screeched as they plummeted through the air to the ground below.


	14. Chapter 13: The Cirlce of Life

-1Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, or predator. However, I own the fourth and fifth races that are now entering the battle.

Chapter 13

Circle of Life

Several miles upstream of the river that flows into the hive's underground lake, in the mountains to be exact. A large rock dam obstructed the water flow, allowing only small amounts of water through and some rather small fish.

The dam had been there for hundreds of years, perhaps more. There was cracking sound and a large portion of the dam was swept away by the water it had originally contained.

If one were too look close enough they could seem the faint glimmer of silver scales slipping through the hole.

-----------------------------------------

Scar screeched as he fell to the ground below. The predator howled as it fell a few feet away. He groaned as he hit the wing of the space ship below. Unfortunately, the wing was on a slant and it was slick with rainwater. Scar tried to grab a hold of the wing, but he was sliding too fast.

He saw the edge approaching fast. He dug his claws into the steel and gasped as all it did was slow him down. He finally ground to halt and found himself hanging over the edge. He glanced over and found Weyvin in a similar position.

They both glanced up and found the humans looking down at them. The group moved amongst themselves as they allowed someone to stand in front. Both their faces took on an expression of horror when they saw that that someone was carrying a bazooka.

Weyvin and Scar looked down. There was a half-finished building several feet below them that might break their fall, they both glanced back up at the bazooka wielding soldier just as he pulled the trigger. They released their grip on the ledge and fell as a fiery explosion enveloped the tip of the wings.

The half-finished roof broke out from under them as they plummeted through it. The next floor also collapsed as they hit it. Several floors later, they impacted with the ground.

Weyvin was the first to get back to his feet, he glanced over at the xenomorph and extended his wrist blades.

Scar growled as he stood up. He couldn't believe that the thick-headed predator still wanted to fight.

The two glanced over as another group of marines came charging around the corner of a building. Scar ran for another building and scaled it, disappearing over the top. Weyvin glanced back at the oomans.

Weyvin drew his spear and extended it. He uttered one of the phrases he had copied from his time on earth. "**Bring it on!**"

He ducked behind one of the building's support pillars as they opened fire. Fortunately, the pillar proved better cover then the wall, or the counter had. They stopped firing and Weyvin took advantage of the lull and tossed his spear into one of the marines.

They opened fire again and he again ducked behind the pillar. The marines again ceased fire and this time tossed something into the building. Weyvin activated his cloak and jumped out of the building as the grenades exploded.

The marines didn't see the cloaked hunter as he approached them from the side. He sliced into one of them with his wrist blades. The marines turned in surprise and fired, but Weyvin dodged the bullets, the marines couldn't find their invisible attacker. He slashed several more and then grabbed his spear from the body it was impaled in. He twirled his spear and sliced open several nearby soldiers. He fired his net gun at the ooman that seemed to be the leader, though in the chaos that he had caused it was difficult to tell.

He slashed through several more and then stopped and glanced around. There was only one man left and he was trembling in fright, pointing his rifle in wild directions. Weyvin's plasma caster extended and aimed at the human's head. The human shakily raised his hand to his helmet and flipped down the heat sensor. He yelped in fright as he saw the predator standing a car length away from him. Weyvin fired before he could raise his rifle.

Weyvin inspected his kills and wondered if it was worth taking a skull from any of them. Deciding it wasn't, he turned to leave and found another squad of marines barring his way.

The marines had their heat sensors on and Weyvin frowned and wondered if he could take down that many oomans without the element of surprise, he turned and charged toward the group of buildings. The marines opened fire and followed him. He leapt into the narrow space between the buildings just as a bazooka was fired. The alleyway erupted in flames and chunks of concrete were sent flying.

The marines cheered in victory as they saw the faint glow of neon green blood through the smoke cloud.

----------------------------------------------

Scar sighed as he entered the hive. He frowned as he realized he'd have to tell the Queen that the humans knew that there were xenomorphs on the planet. He sighed again and wondered if he could put that off till tomorrow.

He turned down the tunnel to the Queen's chamber. He wondered what the Queen would do to take care of their human problem.

So immersed in thought was he, that he didn't notice that he had finally come to the Queen's chamber. He frowned as he heard her talking to someone.

(So, I want you here everyday,) the Queen growled.

(Why?) An angry sounding Xena asked.

Scar could sense that the Queen was rather angry as well. He had to admire Xena's guts. He wouldn't want to face the angry Queen.

(I am simply being prepared for the worse,) The Queen replied. (Why is this so hard for you to accept?)

(I wasn't born to sit hanging from the roof all my life,) Xena growled. (Why don't you just lay a Queen egg if you are afraid of…)

(Because I don't want some new born whelp without any leadership experience taking over after I am gone,) The Queen growled.

Xena scoffed and Scar was pretty sure she was about to leave the room. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping he ran several feet back down the tunnel and then walked back forward making his way to the Queen's chambers as though he had just arrived.

(You all right?) Scar asked as Xena pushed past him.

(Fine!) Xena snapped as she disappeared around a corner.

Scar sighed again and then entered the Queen's chambers.

The Queen looked up at him. (What do you want?)

(Well… uh,) he stammered. (I…,um…, you see… I went to… uh… visit Marley and…)

(What?) The Queen asked.

(I was spotted,) Scar said.

(You… What?) she shouted. (What did you do about it?)

(Well, I was spotted by more then one person,) Scar said.

The Queen sighed. (That's great. We're facing a war with Imperia and now a war with the humans.)

Scar sighed. (Yeah, but maybe we could make some kind of truce. With the humans, I mean.)

(Maybe,) the Queen growled.

------------------------------------------

(Hey,) Snarl said as Xena entered the room. She stood up as Xena slumped down in her designated sleeping area. (You okay?)

(I'll be fine,) Xena replied. (It's just that the Queen wants me to be her successor.)

(So? You expressed interest in having a hive with Devin,) Snarl said.

(Yes, with Devin, not without,) Xena growled back, sinking her head down on the ground.

(Okay,) Snarl nodded slowly. (So, look at the bright side, what are the chances of the Queen dieing?)

Xena looked up at her. (This is probably the most threatened her life has ever been. He have a human colony, a rebel hive, and a psychotic hunter running around, not to mention it's the rainy season! It can't get any worse!)

--------------------------------------------

(Want to bet?)

Imperia roared as she ripped through the black fibers that served as her cocoon. She bite through and groaned as sunlight streamed into her eyes. She thrust her tail out and tore through more of the cocoon. Finally, she was free!

She stared up at the hole in the cave roof that had let in the cursed sunlight. She would have to get that closed off.

The new Queen glanced down at the three praetorians and wondered which she should take for her mate. She immediately ruled out Bloat and was left with considering Edge, or Barrel. A very tough choice as both were very fit.

The urge to mate grew in her with each passing second, as new instincts began emerging. With single minded determination she started toward Edge.

A splash drew the attention of the four as they glanced at one of the pools that connected to the underwater entrance to their hive. A shadowed figure stepped out of the pool, it was slightly shorter then an adult human and its skin was brown and froglike. Its eyes were large and possessed catlike slits. A metal band was worn around its head.

(Please don't let me interrupt,) the amphibian purred.

(Who are you and what do you want?) Imperia growled taking a step toward him. (You must be very brave, or very stupid to have entered my hive.)

(I am not brave,) the amphibian said. (But don't confuse me for stupid either. I am Salfin, brother of Esiki. Perhaps you encountered him, before his ship exploded and took him with it?)

(No, I have never encountered a race as ugly as yours,) Imperia said. The creature muttered something with its mouth at this and Imperia realized that it did not use telepathy normally.

(Well, Esiki was a brilliant scientist,) Salfin said. (Shortly, before his death, he sent a transmission to me suggesting that perhaps you skitir communicate through telepathy. I conducted tests and found him to be right. Further experimentation and I invented a device that would let me communicate with your species.) He pointed to the metal headband he wore. (The problem was that I could not negotiate with the horde of skitir that had overrun my race's home world. It seemed that my invention was useless.)

(And it is,) Imperia growled. (Because I'm about to eat you for wasting my time!)

(Perhaps you would like to hear my proposition first?) Salfin said remaining calm. (I know that you are planning to destroy your mother hive and I could help you in exchange for some information on your people.)

(What kind of information?) Imperia growled.

(Anything that could help me destroy the aliens that have overrun my home,) Salfin said. (In exchange, you will be genetically enhanced so that any of your young will be the strongest skitir ever seen. You will be able to gain an iron grip on this planet within a month!)

(I don't trust him,) Edge whispered to Imperia, standing next to her. (He'll probably double cross us.)

Imperia glanced at her prospective mate. She glanced back at Salfin. (I want these 'genetic enhancements' and my first brood born before I give you any information.)

Salfin nodded his large head. (An acceptable and expected term.) He turned to leave. (I will be back tomorrow to finalize our deal. And we won't be sealing our deal in blood!) With that said, he jumped back into the pool and disappeared.

(Are you crazy?) Edge demanded. (How can you trust him? This is almost as bad as dealing with a human!)

Imperia turned and punched Edge in the side of the head. The blow knocked the praetorian to the ground. (I will not stand for your questioning! After the deal is done, we will double cross that scheming amphibian and kill him!)

--------------------------------------------------

(The bridge of the _Luisstrum_, which when translated into English roughly means Savior.)

Salfin smirked as he sat down in the captain's chair.

"What gives you the right to sit in my chair every time you succeed at something?" Salfin glanced back at the speaker, Captain Jarrow.

"Well, I thought because I am your superior in everything, but rank, because I conceived this whole plan, and, most of all, because you're just plain ugly."

Jarrow smirked. "Nice to see you, too." Salfin got up and the two old friends hugged. "So how did it go?"

Salfin's smirk widened. "Like falling off a log. The dumb bug went for it like a hungry fish."

"Perfect," Jarrow smirked. "Though I still don't like the idea of making a 'deal' with a bug. We should have just marched in there and dragged her out."

"We are not boneheaded yautja," Salfin said. "This way there is no casualties and anyway ten of us couldn't drag that Queen two feet."


	15. Chapter 14: In Hotter Water

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, or Predator, but every other life form in this fic, except the humans, is owned by me.

Chapter 14

In Hotter Water

(So what did she say?) Snarl asked as she backstroked through the lake.

(Nothing!) Scar said as he swam next to her.(I have no idea what the Queen's going to do about the humans.)

(I'm sure it'll work out,) Snarl said slipping under the water.

Scar stopped and watched suspiciously as Snarl's silhouette moved through the water. She surfaced in front of him and they both exchanged frowns.

(Why aren't you worried?) Scar asked as he folded his arms.

Snarl smirked back. (I don't think the Queen will harm the colony.)

(Why not?) Scar burst out. He couldn't understand what his friend was thinking. Normally, she would be the angry one and he would have to calm her down. Especially, in this sort of situation.

Snarl sighed. (Your mom's a part of that colony. The Queen won't destroy it.)

(Why do you say that?)

(Because the Queen has a soft spot for you,) Snarl replied. (You're like her adopted son, or something.)

(I doubt it,) Scar said. (My first day in the hive she told me that she would most likely kill me the next day.)

(Yeah, you told me.) Snarl said. She stared off into the darkness and then turned back to him with a serious expression. (So, why did you go to the human colony?)

(To make sure that my mom and Marley were okay,) Scar replied.

(Is that all?) Snarl asked.

Scar looked down. (Well, I also wanted to see if Marley would be interested in joining the hive permanently. She declined.)

Snarl glanced away from him. Mainly, because she wanted to hid her excitement from Scar. Her competition had just been eliminated. Snarl felt like she could swim fifty laps around the lake.

Scar reached to touch Snarl's shoulder and get her attention, but first he tried to muster his courage and inhaled. Just before his hand reached her shoulder, he felt something wrap around his leg and then he was pulled under the water.

He tried to grab whatever was wrapped around his leg, but he felt more of the coils curling around him and eventually his hands and feet were bound as well. He caught a glimpse of his attacker's silver scales as it proceeded to squeeze the air out of him.

-------------------------------------------

Heralding looked up as a sergeant entered. The sergeant saluted and Heralding returned the salute.

"Did you find it?" Heralding asked.

The sergeant shook his head. "No, sir, we found some blood, but it apparently escaped."

The lieutenant growled and glanced down at the device in his hand. It was something that the predator had inadvertently left behind and that his men had found and brought to him. It looked like a Frisbee, but instead of being plastic was made of sharp metal. He considered tossing it at the incompetent sergeant and seeing just how effective it was, but decided that it wasn't worth it.

"Comb the area," the lieutenant ordered. "I want that thing found. It couldn't have gone far. Probably died of blood loss."

"Yes, sir," the sergeant saluted and left. Heralding leaned back in his office chair and looked at the ceiling as he pondered his situation. That blasted woman still hadn't gotten her son to hand over the serum. He realized it would probably be impossible to get to the hive in this weather, but he could easily pressure her into making the trip sooner and the sooner he did, the sooner he'd get off this mud ball and back to civilization.

Of course, being on this mud ball had given him unique opportunities. First, he was being paid a large sum and was offered a promotion for the Devil's Light and now if he could get a hold of this predator and its technology, he could turn that in for a bonus. A big bonus.

One could almost hear the gears turning as the lieutenant plotted his next move.

-------------------------------------------------

Weyvin groaned as he stumbled through the jungle. His body ached in too many places to mention and "treating" the wounds hadn't helped any. Sometimes Weyvin thought that the medicomp was nothing more than a portable torture kit. He was having trouble breathing, so he suspected that his mask's air supplier had been damaged.

He stumbled and fell to his knees. Weyvin chuckled. How about that? Done in by an ooman with a miniature cannon.

The hunter looked up and noticed a lizard perched on a tree branch several feet above him. The creature looked similar to several earth lizards and some from his own home planet. The lizard was about the size of a large house cat and had two flaps of skin on its side that would probably allow it to glide from branch to branch.

The lizard studied the peculiar creature in front of it. Seeming to reach some sort of decision it stood on its hind feet and spat something out of its mouth. Weyvin quickly brought his arm up and fired a spear from his wrist gauntlet. The spear stabbed through the projectile and then continued on into the lizard itself. The reptile hissed as the sharp metal pierced its hide and then lodged itself in the tree trunk. The lizard let out one last hiss and died.

Weyvin pushed himself back to his feet and continued on to his ship.

--------------------------------------------

Snarl dived after Scar. She growled as she saw the creature that was wrapped around him like a straight jacket.

It was a large silver colored snake. Its head was more like an eel's than a snake's. Two large flippers were the only limbs on its body. The thing that astonished her most about it though was its length. It was at least as long as the Queen!

She swam forward. The snake had dragged Scar to the bottom of the lake. Snarl prepared to slice its head off with her tail, before remembering that she no longer had the necessary stinger. She grabbed the snake and pulled its head toward her mouth. Her inner jaws shot out and into its brain. The snake went limp and Scar paddled out from the tangle of limp coils around him.

The two of them surfaced and gasped and Scar tried to catch his breath.

(Thanks,) he gasped.

(No problem,) Snarl replied. (Let's just hope that was the only-)

She was cut off as both her and Scar were pulled under. They tried to swim away, but the snakes quickly enveloped them in their coils and they were left fighting a losing battle against the serpents.

As everything began to grow dark with the lose of air, Snarl tried to contact any nearby drone, but she was too weak.

And then there was another sharp yank and Snarl felt something prying off the snakes. She was finally free and used the last of her strength to paddle to the surface. She gasped as she sucked in the much need oxygen.

She looked up and saw that her rescuer, Xena, had freed Scar and was now fighting the snakes. Scar swam over to her and stopped next to her, floating more then swimming.

Xena roared as she sliced one of the snakes in half. The snakes tried to coil around her, but she was too large and was fighting too fiercely for any of them to get a good grip.

Uncoiling themselves, the last four snakes swam a slight distance away and then all four raised their heads above the water. Xena roared defiantly as the serpents opened their mouths. A stream of jet blue fire sprayed from their mouths and Xena roared in pain as the flames hit her.

Xena dove beneath the water and the snakes stopped spewing their flames and dived after her. The headless body of one of the snakes was tossed through the air several seconds later.

The battle continued beneath the water as the lakes surface churned. Finally, the water lie still and the when Xena didn't surface the two began to worry.

With a roar Xena broke the surface, the body of the last snake held firmly in her jaws. She bit down and sliced the snake in half.

(You okay?) she called.

(We are now,) Scar replied, feeling himself recovering from the snake's constriction. He turned and swam for solid ground. Snarl and Xena followed.

(What were those?) Snarl asked as she collapsed on the cavern floor.

(The Queen described them to me once,) Xena said. (Before I was born she sent a party of drones to investigate the area outside the valley. Only one came back carrying one of those. The Queen used it as a host for a praetorian egg.)

(Which praetorian?) Snarl asked.

(Imperia.)

Snarl scoffed. (Of course.)

-----------------------------------

Jean sighed as she walked to the medical bay. She reviewed what she had heard from the governor.

The lieutenant had sent a group of soldiers out into the jungle to look for the hunter that had escaped. However, they had quickly run into trouble. According to the description of the sergeant, a group of lizards had appeared in the trees and spat something at several of the unwitting men. The governor had said that she should probably not go to see them, but Jean had insisted.

The door to the medical bay slide open and she entered. The doctor looked up from the patient that he was leaning over as she appeared.

"Sit down," he said. "I'll be right with you."

Jean frowned. "I'm not here as a patient. I'm here to see the marines that got hit by the lizard creatures."

"Why?" the doctor walked over to stand in front of her.

"I funded this colony," Jean said her voice somewhere between iron hard and breaking into tears. "Whatever happened to these men is my responsibility."

The man nodded. "All right, I'm Doctor Rook."

Rook gestured toward one of the beds and Jean followed as he led her toward it. Jean looked down at the unconscious marine in the bed and immediately noticed the small purple mass that had attached itself to his arm.

"What's it doing?" Jean asked as she eyed it. The thing looked something like a pouch, but other then the sharp barbs that it had dug into its host's skin it had no other features.

"Apparently, it's an egg pouch," Rook explained. "The parent, the lizard, launched it at him and it hooked unto his skin and now it's burrowed into his arm and is releasing the spawn inside into his bloodstream." The doctor shook his head sadly. "He was in a lot of pain when they brought him in. The thing burrowed right through some of his bones."

"What?" Jean asked horrified. "Why's it doing this? What's the spawn going to do while in his bloodstream?"

"Probably something similar to what some insects and the more famous xenomorph does," Rook said. "The larva are going to grow in there, maybe eat him from the inside out, until they reach maturity."

Jean gasped. "Well…, why don't you take it off?"

"I told you," Rook said gently. "It burrowed through some of his bones, the only thing holding his arm on is the pouch itself and even if I amputated it, it wouldn't do any good because the larva are already in him. I need some way to kill them."

Jean's face twisted in disgust as she thought she saw the man's skin bulging as one of the creatures moved about. "Excuse me, I've got to…"

Rook nodded understandingly and Jean rushed out of the room. She ran through several hallways and then stopped and cradled her stomach as it emptied its contents onto the floor. She collapsed into a puddle of grief and it was sometime before she managed to pick herself back up and head toward her room.

-----------------------------------------

Lenny wondered the hallways as he thought about what had happened in the forest. The thing that irked him the most was how close he had come to being one of the lizards' victims. The egg pouch had narrowly missed his head and instead hit one of his comrades.

He gasped as he stepped in something slippery and was sent falling to the floor. His back was now covered with whatever he had tripped in. He raised his hand to eye level.

"Ah! Yuck!"


	16. Chapter 15: The Rain Ends

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, or Predator. I just own every character in here.

Chapter 15

The Rain Ends

Nothing interesting had happened to the colony, ever since the lizard's attack. The marines had been on high alert ever since the xenomorph and the hunter's attack. Several of the sergeants wanted to attempt to locate a xenomorph hive, but the lieutenant had said no. His excuse was because of all the rain and he suspected that their was only one drone on the whole planet.

Lenny looked up from behind the sand bags he was kneeling behind. He spotted one of the lizards that had attacked the marines. It was now the end of its mating season and so it was harmless, until the next year according to the research of several scientists.

The marine scowled and aimed his rifle at the reptile. He fired and the lizard hissed as it was blasted out of the trees. Several of the others nodded their approval and one muttered, "Serves them right."

----------------------------------------

The xenomorph hive had not had anything interesting happen either. Scar and Snarl were bored, especially since the Queen had closed off the underground lake. The two had taken to laying out long and complicated race tracks through out the hives many caverns, but they frequently found themselves forgetting the course's path.

Scar sighed as he climbed the hill leading to the outside of the hive. He felt like jumping for joy as he say the rays of sunlight streaming through the clouds and that the water level was rapidly receding. He turned back down the tunnel and charged to Snarl's chamber to tell her.

He skidded to a stop inside the room and looked around. Xena was not there, but Snarl was several feet away, playing with a Farthin, she let the frightened lizard run several feet, before pouncing on it and dragging it back to the corner.

(What's going on?) Snarl asked looking up at him as the Farthin tried to pull its tail out from under Snarl's hand.

(Looks like the rainy season's ending,) Scar replied.

Snarl smirked as she heard the news. (Good, Xena's gotten kind of irritable lately.)

(She off for one of the Queen's lessons?) Scar asked.

(Yep, apparently, there's a lot of secrets that the Queen doesn't tell us average drones,) Snarl said with a bit of a smirk.

Scar frowned. (Like what? Is Xena passing along information to you?)

(Maybe,) Snarl replied, her smirk growing.

Scar looked down at the Farthin. The lizard turned to try and bite Snarl's hand in desperation, but all it got was a mouthful of acid for its trouble. The lizard hissed in pain as the acid dissolved its tongue and teeth.

(Are you going to eat that?) Scar asked as he felt some pity for the reptile.

Snarl held the Farthin up by its tail. (Maybe.)

Scar sighed and crossed his arms. Snarl stared back at him and then bite the back of the Farthin's neck, killing it.

(Want some?) she asked as she chewed a mouthful of flesh.

(Yeah, I guess.) He knelt down and tore off a strip of flesh.

----------------------------------------------------

(One day later.)

(Satisfied?) Salfin asked as Imperia watched the mutant drones that stood before her.

The drones were a dark red color, the color of human blood. They had several extra weapons such as the blades that extended from their elbows and their knees. Their heads had several ridges unlike the drones of her mother's hive, whom all had smooth heads. The spikes on the tips of their tails were also more long and blade-like.

(I am very satisfied,) Imperia answered. (Now, I suppose you want me to keep my end of the bargain.)

Salfin chuckled. (No, you have no intention of keeping your end of the bargain, just as I have my own double-cross laid.)

As he said this, several of the frogmen jumped out of the hive's watery entrance. They hefted their large bazooka-like weapons and fired. The balls of blue plasma all struck Barrel and the praetorian screeched and then fell dead.

(You will pay for this!) Imperia roared. (Kill them!)

Imperia looked around in bewilderment as her offspring ignored her command. The frog soldiers had their plasma cannons trained on Edge and Bloat and both were afraid to move.

Salfin chuckled again. (When I altered you, I ensured that they would not respond to you and instead are more easily controlled by the device that I have used to communicate with them.) Salfin watched as the drones dived into the water and swam out of the cavern. (Now, you and your other praetorians will be coming with us. After all I need something to keep up my supply of drones. So, you will be coming down.)

Imperia didn't move and continued to hang from the ceiling. Even when several of the plasma cannons were aimed at her, she didn't respond.

(I said, you are coming down!) Salfin snarled, getting slightly unnerved by the queen's refusal to move. He had won, she was helpless, her Royal Guards were at his mercy and her drones were under his command. (What's wrong with you? Have you no self-preservation instincts?)

Imperia chuckled in response to this. (Right now, you are loading my drones onto your ship to fly them back to your planet to begin your big counter attack against the aliens that have overrun your planet. But guess what? You have no control over them, I only allowed it to seem that way, right now, my spawn are tearing your ship and its inhabitants apart.)

Salfin's mouth was hanging open in surprise and his eyes were wide with fear. He tapped the communicator on his ear. "Jarrow, what's going on up there?"

The captain's voice came back sounding panicked, Salfin could hear plasma fire in the background. "They have already killed most of our men, there are too many!"

"What have I done?" Salfin asked aloud. He looked up at the grinning queen.

"Kill that bitch!" He shouted. But before the soldiers could fire, several drones dropped down from the cavern's roof, each landing on one of the amphibians and knocking them unconscious.

Salfin backed away from the red aliens, he looked up and saw Imperia ripping away the bounds that held her to the ceiling. The queen roared as she ripped loose from her egg sack and fell to the floor.

She took a step toward Salfin. (You never would have been able to control my drones with that pathetic toy of yours. That machine lets me read your mind just as easily as I could any of my subject's. I saw your entire plan and I knew from the start it would fail. Nothing can break a Queen's bound with her offspring!)

Salfin stopped and smirked. (Just how much of my plan did you glean from my mind? Cause if you read everything, then you would know that you cannot defeat your mother.)

(What are you talking about?) Imperia was now towering over the amphibian, but if Salfin was afraid, he didn't show it.

He reached up and tossed off the headband he wore. "Neither of us have won this battle, Imperia."

Imperia screeched, lunged, and bit Salfin's head off. She smirked as the rest of her hive returned, some dragging the bodies of the frogmen to be used as either hosts, or food.

------------------------------------------

(Several days later.)

It had taken Weyvin a long time to recover from the blast, but he was now back to full strength. He was currently down in the training room, catching up with one of his most hated enemies: the throwing star.

He took careful aim at the hard meat shaped dummy and threw the disc. The throw went wild and the disc bounced off the steel wall and then another and went flying back at its thrower. Weyvin jumped out of the way as the weapon flew past him.

The yautja howled in rage as the disc finally came to rest on the ground. He reached back and removed his spear and extended it in one quick motion. He threw the weapon and it hit the head of the dummy kainde amedha and took it off and impaled it in the wall. He glanced back at the throwing star on the floor. Why couldn't he master a weapon as simple as that. He wished that he still had his smart disc, but he would not be able to locate it since he had not marked it with a tracking device as he had his dagger.

He turned and swept out of the room, leaving the throwing star where it lay. He stalked the ships corridors and then exited through the roof hatch. He stood atop the ship and then switched to a vision mode that would allow him to watch the sunrise. Weyvin crossed his arms and watched as the large ball of flaming gas poked its way over the trees.

"**And so it begins.**"

The rainy season was over. It was a time when the creatures of the forest would settle back into their normal routine. But the beginning of the summer months would not be so this time. This time a great storm was coming, one that the prior rainy season could not compare with.


	17. Chapter 16: Imperia's Uprising

-1Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, or predator.

Chapter 16

Imperia's Uprising

Shadows wreathed around the colony as a full moon glowed overhead. A group of creatures darted across an open space before quickly taking cover in an alley. The marines stationed on the roof above did not notice them.

One of the creatures poked its head over the edge of the building and then hoped up and approached the human, who was facing away from it. The blood red monster pounced and struck the human upside the head. The human collapsed with a near silent thud. The other human turned, swore, and raised his rifle, but the xenomorph was quicker. With a swish sound, the marine's head was sent rolling.

The alien grabbed the human it had knocked out and leapt to the other roof, planning to return it to use as a host while it could.

Silent as death, the aliens moved through the half-finished buildings, knocking out soldiers as they went. Finally, they had reached the hall of the spaceship and began crawling up the side, looking for an entrance. The aliens broke through the first windows they found and the unfortunates who had decided to take up lodgings on the lower level were the first humans to lay eyes on the new breed of aliens.

---------------------------------------

Lenny cried out as the blaring alarm of the spaceship woke him. He frowned. The alarm wouldn't be used unless someone had breached the ship itself.

He heard the lieutenant's voice carried on the PA over the sound of the blaring. "All marines report for battle at level two. We have been breached. Hostiles have been identified as xenomorphs."

The corporal threw off his bed covers and quickly pulled on his uniform. He looked around in the dark for his helmet and rifle. He ran from the room and grabbed his weapon and helmet from off the counter. Marley, Ariel, and Simon were peaking out of their respective rooms.

A computer voice now droned over the PA. "All non-military personnel report to hanger three."

"Get moving!" Lenny shouted over the din. "I've got bugs to kill!"

The three did as he said.

He meanwhile headed in the opposite direction toward a set of stairs, while he listened to his sergeant through the radio in his helmet. His squad was supposed to assemble at grid alpha and they would form a blockade against the invaders.

However, before he could get there one of the xenomorphs found him. The bug rounded a corner and faced him. He gasped as he saw the red hybrid. The alien turned and charged at him. Lenny brought his rifle up and fired. The xenomorph screeched as the bullets tore into it, but kept charging. Lenny groaned as he saw the bullets bounce off some of the tougher pieces of armor. Acid blood was now flying off of it in sprays and it was still coming. The creature was only three feet away from him when it finally dropped over.

Lenny stared at the creature and the floor behind it that its blood had dissolved. He studied the alien's corpse for a moment before turning and deciding to use a different passage to get to where he was going. The acid eaten floor might not hold him. Indeed, several seconds after he had left another xenomorph carelessly charged down the hall and the severely eaten floor gave out under it.

He reached the rest of his squad without any more encounters with the mutant aliens. He surveyed the barrier of boxes that were erected in the front of the marines to serve as cover for them.

"Sarge, what the heck is going on?" Lenny asked as he passed the sergeant.

"If you're referring to their red coloration, no one has any ideas," the sergeant replied.

"I'm more worried about their armor then their color," Lenny muttered. He moved to kneel behind one of the crates and waited.

It didn't take long. All the exits to the other levels had been sealed off, the only way the xenomorphs would be getting through would be through them, or one of the other squads. A large number of the aliens came rushing down the hallway. The floor, walls, and ceiling were covered with aliens swarming over each other to get to the fresh meat first.

Several rocket launchers were fired into the mass and a large number of the aliens obliterated. The marines opened fire with their rifles and there were more shrieks as the aliens were hit. However like before it took several shots to take down one alien and another quickly took its place. The sergeant gave the order and they began backing away, but still fired. Several more rockets blasted through the ranks of drones.

Then the xenomorphs hit the marines and tore through the first line. The flamethrowers were brought forward and the drones were set ablaze, but the flames did not seem to bother them. The flaming xenomorphs slashed their attackers apart.

Lenny yelled as he found one of the drones standing in front of him with its arms raised to slice him in half. He fired his rifle on sheer reflex and the bullet flew through the drone's head before it could finish him.

"Full retreat!" the sergeant shouted as he watched from the rear as the aliens sliced his men apart. They didn't have the numbers to win this.

---------------------------------------

The Queen's head emerged out from under its protective crest. She could sense the presence of another queen.

(Imperia,) the Queen growled as she reached out and contacted her daughter. (Why do you attack the humans that have never harmed you?)

Imperia laughed. The Queen could sense that she was somewhere near the human colony, but not precisely where. (I attack them because I'll need hosts to bolster my army, so they can destroy your hive.)

(You will not defeat my hive,) the Queen growled. (You are not a proper queen, you do not know the secrets that are handed down from queen to queen.)

(You think I need to know some of your old stories to win?) Imperia ridiculed. (I will crush you!)

The Queen ignored Imperia, who was seething anger, and instead turned to speak to the two praetorians. She made sure that Imperia was blocked out of the conversation. (If you return to me, I will not hold you responsible for your actions.)

(No!) Bloat growled back, while Edge didn't say anything, but the Queen could sense his conflicting emotions.

(Very well,) the Queen said. (My offer stands until our two hives clash. Then you will not be allowed any mercy.)

With that said, the Queen terminated her contact and sighed. She would need to take steps to defend her hive.

-------------------------------------

The squad was thoroughly beaten by the time they had retreated back to hanger three. Fortunately, there was several other squads that had already retreated and they bolstered their numbers.

When the squad had appeared coming down the hall with the aliens following. Several rocket launchers ran to the front and fired. The xenomorphs were stalled as several of their number were consumed in a fiery explosion.

"Where's the sarge?" Lenny shouted.

"He didn't make it," another replied, right before a xenomorph pounced and landed on him. Several more xenomorphs leapt and landed in the center of the groups, this made targeting more difficult as not only could you miss and hit another human, but the blood could also do more damage. Several marines hesitated too long before firing and were subsequently slashed in half.

Lenny made his way through the group back to the heavy duty wall that was between them and the hanger.

"We got to get out of here," Lenny said, locating a sergeant.

The sergeant glanced back at him. "Working on it, kid. "

--------------------------------------------

Hanger three was rather specialized. It contained several escape vehicles and was highly armored to prevent anything from getting in. It also had an alternate exit for the vehicles. It was basically a bunker. Almost every civilian was gathered in the hanger.

The lieutenant was in one of the remaining two apcs. He was following the cameras that were built into the sergeants' helmets. Several of the sergeants were down and so were their squads. The remaining marines had all fallen back to outside the hanger and Heralding was pretty sure they would not last much longer.

"Open the hanger doors," one of the sergeants said.

"There are civilians in here," Heralding answered. "We can't risk one of those getting in."

"Get the civilians into the transports then!" the sergeant said sounding desperate. "We can't beat these things!"

"Do your best," Heralding snarled back and closed the channel. He leaned back in his chair and wondered how he could salvage this.

He glanced back and saw Jean standing several feet away. The woman narrowed her eyes at him and then turned and left the apc's small hanger. Heralding quickly threw off the communication headgear he wore and ran after her.

"Stop! You are not opening that door!" he yelled as he grabbed her wrist. Jean tried to pull free, but the lieutenant was too strong for her. So, she spun around and slammed her knee into the area that the male of almost any animal feared being hit in. The lieutenant released his grip and dropped to his knees.

Jean turned away from him and spotted Marley in the crowd. She made her way toward the teen. Once, she was standing in the middle of the gathered crowd, Jean raised her voice and announced. "I'm going to be opening that door in half a minute and letting the marines in, I would suggest you all get into transports before then."

The crowd was immediately set into a panic and started toward one of the several vehicles.

Jean grabbed Marley's arm. "Make sure everyone gets on a transport."

Marley nodded. Jean turned and started toward the hanger's door. She looked at the keypad on the side of the door. Try as she might, Jean could not remember the code. She slammed her fist into the keypad.

She sighed and then remembered there was a way around the keypad. "Computer, open hanger three door. Pass code: Anthony."

"Acknowledged," the computer beeped back and the door began opening. Jean immediately turned and ran for the nearest transport as the sounds of gunfire and screeching xenomorphs became louder.

No words could describe Lenny's relief as the door slid open. He quickly hurried through and fired a grenade at the xenomorphs as a parting gift. Several other marines also followed his example and the blasts kept the xenomorphs from getting through the gate.

"Get to the transports. We're getting out of here!" Lenny wasn't sure who shouted, but he would have followed that order if a private had given it.

He ran for one of the transports which still had an open ramp. He glanced back and saw that one of the xenomorphs had broken through the line and was charging after him and it was gaining. He saw that several of his comrades were firing at it, but like before the bullets were only slowing it down. Lenny stopped spun, aimed, and fired his rifle at its head. The drone's head erupted in a spray of blood.

"Yes!" Lenny exclaimed, as he ran up the ramp to the transport. He stopped halfway up and fired at any xenomorph that tried to chase down an escaping marine, or headed toward a transport.

------------------------------------

Heralding groaned as he woke up. He glanced around and realized he was in one of the transports. The vehicle was shaking severely as it traveled over the rough terrain. Several feet away from him the governor, Jean, and the senior sergeant seemed to be debating what to do next. Lenny was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed and Marley at his side.

"What happened?" Heralding demanded. He groaned as he walked over to the group.

"We escaped the colony. The bugs tried to pursue us , but even they can't penetrate the transporters' armor," the sergeant said.

"Now, we need to find out where we are going to go," Governor Meadix said.

"I've got an idea," Marley said. The adults looked at her. "It's just a few miles west of the colony."

Jean looked down as Marley said this.

"Can we get there with the transporters?" Lenny asked.

Marley shook her head. "No, we'll have to walk, but I'm sure we can get protection and shelter."

Heralding shook his head. "No way. I'm in command here and-."

Lenny drew his pistol and aimed it at the lieutenant. "You shut up," He glanced back at the rest of the surprised group. "I say we head for it."

Jean pursed her lips, but nodded reluctantly.

"Let's go," Meadix said.

It took some convincing, but they finally got the rest of the colonist to agree to hike the rest of the way. Fortunately, the threat of xenomorphs was a powerful convincing tool.

Weyvin watched as the long line of humans trudged through the swampy jungle. A flash of white hot anger overtook him and he considered taking out several of the marines as revenge for his half brothers' death, but then decided that his anger was misplaced. It had been the yautja's fault that they had come looking for honor on this planet.

He glanced down and his heat vision detected something long gliding its way through the water toward the humans.

A silver head broke the surface alongside one of the humans. It roared and closed its coils around the helpless woman. A blast of blue plasma shot from the trees and the snake's head was blown off.

Almost as if on cue, five more snakes poked their heads out of the water and attacked several of the unarmed humans. Weyvin knew that he wouldn't be able to take out all the snakes with his plasma caster.

Scar roared as he leapt from the treetops. As he fell to the ground his tail sliced through one of the fire wyrms' necks. At the same time, Snarl also appeared and raked her claws along one of the wyrm's sides. (Snarl had dubbed the creatures Fire Wyrms.)

The snakes all turned on their attackers and two more were taken out by a well aimed plasma shot. More wyrms popped out of the water and coiled around the humans and launched blasts of blue flames at anyone that tried to attack them.

Scar slashed through one that had wrapped itself around a terrified child. Snarl finished off the one that she had previously slashed with a bite to the head. Weyvin launched a net from the tree he was hiding in and ensnared one of the snakes. One of the flamethrower wielding marines blasted another. The wyrms quickly found themselves overwhelmed and retreated.

Scar and Snarl quickly found themselves surrounded by marines. The two stood back to back as they faced the humans that they had just saved. A barely audible hiss came from the trees as Weyvin saw his marked prey surrounded.

Lenny cocked his rifle. He was pretty sure one of them was the one that had broken into his apartment.

(You don't want to shoot us,) Scar said. The humans gasped as he said this, a few even crying out in fear.

Lenny looked shocked, but he quickly recovered his senses. "Why not?"

Scar's telepathic voice became an overlapping of his and the Queen's voice as he replied. (**_Because I know that you've lost your home to Imperia's hoard. I can offer you safety and the promise of your eventual return to your staked out home. After that if you promise not to bother us, you will never have anything to fear from our hive. Do you agree?_**)

Lenny glanced around at the gathered colony. Their faces were grim and dirtied and they were knee deep in swamp water. "Yes, we agree."

(Then follow me,) Scar said as his voice returned to normal.

Weyvin watched as the xenomorphs led the oomans away. He switched his mask's vision mode and it showed him the numerous drones hidden in the treetops above the oomans, more specifically, the oomans that were armed.


	18. Chapter 17: Uneasy Allies

-1Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, or predator.

Author's Note: I've set up a forum to discuss this story and any xenomorph related information. It's called the Xeno Zone.

Chapter 17

Uneasy Allies

Lenny glanced around nervously. The dark tunnels of the hive where quite a change from the silver halls of the ship. He didn't see any xenomorphs besides the one leading them and the one that brought up the rear, but being a colonial marine he knew that xenomorphs could blend in very well with the walls of their home, just cause he didn't see them, didn't mean they weren't there.

Scar glanced back at the humans as he led the way. The corporal looked very nervous, Scar guessed it was probably his first time in a xenomorph hive. Jean and Marley were unnaturally calm. The governor was nervous, but trying to maintain a diplomatic composure. His gaze lingered on the unnaturally calm lieutenant. His hands curled into fists as he surveyed the officer.

(Uh? Scar?)

He looked back around to find that Snarl had come up beside him. (What?)

(You're going the wrong way,) Snarl replied.

Scar surveyed the tunnel. He had indeed accidentally taken a wrong turn. (Whoops.)

A puzzled Lenny scratched his head as he watched the xenomorphs' silent exchange. Finally, they turned back around and lead them back down the tunnel they had just came from.

Lenny turned to Marley. "How did you know that this hive was here?"

"We'll tell you later," Jean said.

"There might not be a later," Heralding said.

Lenny frowned. He was quickly losing his respect for the lieutenant. "Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on around here?" he whispered to the governor.

The governor shook his head. "Nobody told me."

Finally, they entered the Queen's chambers. The humans stared up in fear. The Queen had Xena standing next to her and their were a large amount of drones that were sticking to the chamber's wall and watching the humans suspiciously. Snarl crawled up the wall and joined the other drones, while Scar went and stood beneath the Queen.

(**_I've called you here to discuss our alliance,_**) The Queen spoke through Scar. (**_In the event that we are successful and Imperia's hive is destroyed, it would be useless for us to then turn on each other._**)

(I feel like a microphone,) Scar muttered as he wiped off a bit of saliva that had dripped onto him from the Queen's maw. The Queen ignored his comment.

"So, you want our word that after this is over, we won't start a war with you?" the governor asked.

(**_Yes,_**) Both Scar and the Queen turned to look at Lenny who was nervously pointing his rifle from one target to another.

The governor nodded. "Fine."

"You are actually making a deal with these things?" Heralding asked.

"Yes."

The lieutenant was about to protest, but a hiss from Scar silenced him.

(**_Good, then it's settled,_**) the Queen said. (**_Now, what can you contribute to our defense? Imperia is aggressive, she will most likely attack soon and invade the hive. This entire war will be decided in one battle, Imperia will see to that._**)

Lenny glanced over at the lieutenant, but the officer just crossed his arms and didn't say anything. Lenny sighed and stepped forward nervously. "We've got plenty of rifles, flamethrowers, and bazookas. A few smart guns… and several mines and sentry robots. Just tell us where to set them up."

"Wait, you're going to take orders from her?" Heralding ridiculed.

"She knows the forest and the hive's layout better then any of us," Jean snapped.

"Figures you would support the damn bugs!" the lieutenant yelled.

Scar growled and would have jumped the lieutenant, but Xena grabbed him and pinned him to the floor before he could. Snarl was about to jump from her position on the wall, but a warning growl from the Queen stopped her.

"What are you talking about?" Lenny yelled back.

Heralding glared at Jean. "Well? What am I talking about?" He smirked at Jean.

The woman sighed. "I- I knew this hive was here," she mumbled.

"What?" Lenny asked. He looked at the governor. "Did you know about this?"

"Nobody told me," Arthur replied. He turned to Jean. "Why?"

Jean glanced in the opposite direction. "Because my son is here," she replied.

"How'd he get here?" Lenny asked.

Jean had now started sobbing, so Marley answered for her. "Her son was abducted by some haulers and sold to a government research facility to be used in their experiments," Her voice rose in confidence. "The scientists were working on something that let them turn humans into xenomorphs."

"I'm her son," Scar spoke up still being held back by Xena and glaring hatefully at the lieutenant. "I _was_ Anthony Herrera."

Lenny and the governor exchanged astonished glances. Heralding smirked triumphantly, which elicited a growl from both Snarl and Scar.

"Well…," Lenny frowned not sure what to make of this situation.

"I don't see a problem here," Arthur said, glancing at the lieutenant. "We've had our share of difficulties, but the hive here has not harmed us."

Snarl frowned as she remembered the hosts that the hive had taken from the other colonial ship.

"Where do you think the second hive came from?" Heralding demanded.

Snarl jumped down and stood in front of the Queen. An overlapping of her voice and the Queen's growled at the lieutenant. (**_Imperia is not part of my hive. She was not allowed to create her own hive._**) The Queen glared at the lieutenant and the human finally shut his mouth. (**_I would like to continue this conversation without anymore interruptions._**)

Sonar jumped from the ceiling and growled at the lieutenant. The officer stepped back and Sonar shoved him out of the room. Sonar left to escort the lieutenant back to the cavern that the humans had set up as their temporary home.

Xena then let Scar up and the drone went over to try and comfort his mother. The rest of the meeting proceeded well, now that the unruly lieutenant had been removed.

-----------------------------------------

Lenny sighed as he sat down against the stone wall, the area the humans had set up in was free of the alien's resin and a great distance from the egg chamber as well. He looked up as the sergeant came over.

"What happened?" the sergeant asked.

"Well, we met with the Queen and discussed battle strategy," Lenny replied.

"How come the lieutenant came back early?"

"He wasn't being cooperative," Lenny replied. He glared over at the lonely corner that the lieutenant was sitting in. "I don't think he was too optimistic about allying with the bugs."

"Can you blame him?" the sergeant asked.

"Yes," Lenny said. "I don't think he should lead us."

"He's the ranking officer right now," the sarge pointed out.

"He's got his own agenda," Lenny whispered. "I don't think he cares about the squads, or the colony for that matter, just his own hide and whatever it is he is after."

"What makes you think he's after something?"

"A hunch," Lenny replied.

The sergeant nodded. "He was tacked on to our group when we were assigned to this colony."

"Exactly!" Lenny said. "Don't let him lead, sir. He left us outside that hanger to be torn apart, not exactly good leadership qualities."

The sarge nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Lenny said. He looked up and watched as the xenomorph that was supposed to be Jean's son entered the room. He could see that the scar covered xenomorph was carrying something with him, but all Lenny could make out of it was that it was a pale color.

The lieutenant quickly got to his feet as he saw the xenomorph approaching and got a good look at what he was carrying. Scar grabbed the marine's shirt and threw him back to the floor. Heralding tried to get back up, but Scar dangled the face hugger over his head by its tail and the lieutenant stayed where he was.

"What do you want?"

Scar growled back. (I want to make something clear to you. I deal with plenty of threats from this planet everyday and the odd off-world threat. If you want to come in here and threaten me, that's fine. But if you mess with my mom, I am not going to put up with it!)

The lieutenant tried to dart around Scar and the facehugger he was holding, but the drone slammed his foot onto the human's chest and held him in place. He then moved the facehugger even closer, until its legs were brushing against Heralding's head.

Scar pulled the facehugger away. (You mess with my mom again and me and my friend are going to be back.)

He turned and walked away and the lieutenant glared at his back.

"Scar!" The drone turned to face Marley who came running over. Scar quickly hid his hands and the facehugger behind his back. "Simon's gone!"

(Who?)

"Ariel's son," she explained. "That kid is always getting in trouble and two of his friends are gone too."

(I'll find them,) Scar said. He turned and ran from the room.

---------------------------------------------

(So how's everything going?) Xena asked as she and Snarl strolled through the tunnels of the hive.

(Well, Marley's out of the picture,) Snarl replied.

(Really?) Xena asked. (When did this happen?)

(Way back in the rainy season, right before Imperia defected,) Snarl explained.

(What?) Xena shouted. (And you didn't tell me?)

(Well, you were kind of dealing with your own problems back then,) Snarl said with a slightly accusing tone in her voice.

Xena looked down. (Yeah, I've been letting the Queen's choice of me as the next queen get to me. So have you said anything to Scar?)

(No.)

(Why not?) Xena exclaimed. (I mean, after all this time?)

(Well…, what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?) she asked.

Xena was about to reply, but Scar himself came tearing up the tunnel and stopped in front of the two.

(Three of the human children have disappeared,) Scar said.

(You two check for them outside of the hive,) Xena ordered. (I'll look around in here and get the other drones to look as well.)

Scar and Snarl nodded and charged up the tunnel leading to the surface. They emerged into the dark forest and took to the trees and looked around.

(Simon!) Scar shouted. He leapt to another branch and looked around. Stupid kid, didn't he realize it was dangerous out here?

--------------------------------------------------

Simon looked around. He had not actually wanted to end up in the jungle, he had wanted to look around the hive, but he had found the tunnel to the outside and it was almost as fascinating out here as it was in the hive.

"We shouldn't be out here," Billy whined. Billy was always pessimistic about doing anything that might get them in trouble.

"Don't be such a baby, Billy," Joey said. Joey grunted as he bumped into something and was knocked off his feet.

Simon ran over to where his friend had fallen more concerned with seeing what his friend had ran into then with helping him up. Simon's mouth gaped as he saw the semi invisible figure that stood in the dark. "Awesome."

"Awesome," the invisible creature mimicked with a slightly distorted version of Simon's voice.

"Whoa," Simon said as his friends gather around the weird alien.

Weyvin repeated the word a couple of times to memorize it. Then he turned his attention to the ooman pups. They couldn't be that old and probably should not have been alone in the jungle. He would have to return them to the hive. He frowned at that thought, but that's where the pup's parents were at.

He heard the bushes behind him rustle and quickly spun around and drew his spear. One of the brown scaled felines native to the planet emerged from the bushes. Four more appeared behind it. Weyvin realized that they were looking to make the children their meal and that they couldn't see him thanks to his cloak.

Weyvin deactivated his cloak and hoped that the cats would have more interest in him, then the soft meat. He thrust his spear at the lead cat, but the animal dodged to the side. He spun the spear and whacked the cat in the side of the head.

One of the cats charged forward thinking Weyvin was distracted, but the predator quickly turned and impaled the cat with his spear, before it could get past him. The lead Komosloth took advantage of this distraction and pounced.

Weyvin cried out as he was knocked to the ground. The Komosloth dug its claws into his flesh as the other cats went for the easy prey. Weyvin grabbed the cat's throat before it could lower its mouth to deliver a killing bit to his neck, or head. He raised his other hand and twisted, the cat's neck gave a loud snap and it went limp. Weyvin threw the Komosloth off of him and got back to his feet just in time to see one of the cats pounce at the surrounded oomans.

A black mass rammed into the cat in midair and slashed its claws through the cat's stomach, disemboweling it. The cat turned their attention to the newcomer and another kiande amedha took advantage of the distraction to drop a facehugger out of the tree it was hiding in. The spidery larva quickly pounced and curled its tail around the neck of another Komosloth.

The last Komosloth looked around and then turned and ran. Weyvin extended his plasma caster and his mask's tracking system locked onto the fleeing form. He fired and the cat was incinerated. He withdrew his plasma caster and smirked in smug satisfaction.

Weyvin looked back at the oomans and hard meat. The male was standing protectively between the pups and Weyvin, while the female appeared to be scolding the pups. He zoomed his mask in on the scar on the male's chest.

Scar watched as the yautja drew its dagger. He tensed, ready to jump out of the way, should he throw it. But the predator turned back to the Komosloth pack leader's body and began removing the cat's skull and spine.

(Let's get out of here,) Scar said. He grabbed Simon and slung the child over his shoulder and also grabbed the infected Komosloth. Snarl grabbed the other two.

--------------------------------------------

"Simon!" Ariel ran forward and quickly took the youth from Scar. "Where were you?" Ariel's expression was a mixture of anger and relief.

(He was out in the jungle,) Snarl said. (Some Komosloths almost got him.) She set down Billy and Joey who scurried to their respective angry parents.

"You're grounded," Ariel said firmly. Simon stared at the floor glumly. "Thank you."

(It was nothing,) Scar said. He glanced at the surrounding humans and noticed that they were all murmuring approvingly.

The two turned and left. Once, outside they heard the Queen's voice.

(That was a good thing to do.)

(What do you mean?) Snarl asked.

(This act will bolster the humans' trust in us,) the Queen said.

(And it doesn't matter that we saved a couple of kids?) Snarl asked.

(Not to me,) the Queen replied.


	19. Chapter 18: Brothers in Arms

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, or Predator.

Chapter 18

Brothers in Arms

The Queen looked around at her gathered subjects. (Today is the day. I can sense Imperia's hive advancing. It is large in number, but smaller then ours…)

Sonar looked up. (Why didn't she wait then, until she had more?)

(Because there is something different about the drones she has,) The Queen said. (I'm not sure how they are different, but be on your guard.)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Weyvin grabbed his spear and contracted it. He grabbed two throwing stars, though he really wasn't planning on using them. He sheathed his dagger and swapped his plasma caster out for a large one.

He closed the armory and locked it. The yuatja jumped out the roof hatch and stared at the advancing army then he leapt into the trees.

Seconds later the swarm of blood red drones rushed past Weyvin's cloaked ship.

----------------------------------------------

(We must make sure that they do not get into the hive,) the Queen continued. (All the tunnels will be guarded, except one. We'll let Imperia enter through there.)

(What? Why?) Scar asked.

(The Queen is the strongest of our species,) the Queen replied. (The best way to take down a Queen is to use another Queen.)

(She's not going to come in alone,) Xena pointed out. (She's got two praetorians with her.)

(The praetorians are our primary targets, besides Imperia herself,) The Queen said. (We take out all three of the leaders and their army falls apart. Scar and Sonar will be in command. Xena will stay with me and take out whatever support Imperia brings with her.)

Xena nodded approvingly at this plan, while Scar looked doubtful.

(The drones won't listen to me,) Scar pointed out.

(They will now,) the Queen assured.

(Okay,) Scar said doubtfully.

(Now, go!) the Queen commanded. (If you die, take as many with you as you can, but know this, that no matter what happens, I am proud of you.) She glanced down at Snarl. (Most of you anyway.)

Snarl sighed. She guessed that the Queen's speech was over and so turned to leave. Scar followed her and Sonar left as well.

The Queen screeched and began ripping the bonds that held her to the ceiling away. She ripped off the last bond and fell to the floor, tearing loose from her egg sack. She screeched again as Xena stepped forward and stood beside her.

------------------------------------------

Lenny rammed the ammo clip into his pulse rifle. He glanced back at the sergeant who was loading his smart gun. Lenny shook his head. He had never liked the smart gun, sure the weapon auto tracked, but it was too cumbersome for him.

He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Marley.

"Please be careful," she said.

Lenny smirked. "I'm always careful."

(Marley, have you seen the lieutenant?) Lenny yelped as Scar seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"None of us have seen Lieutenant Heralding for a while," Lenny replied.

(What's wrong?) Snarl asked.

(Nothing,) Scar replied. (I hope.)

"We've better get to our positions," the sergeant ordered. Scar nodded.

The marines left the cavern and stood before the line of assembled drones outside. Scar and Snarl took their places at the front of the line and the humans and xenomorphs marched toward the exit.

They stopped and settled behind the drone sentries set just inside the tunnel's mouth.

(Now, we wait,) Scar said, leaning against the cavern wall.

(If I know Imperia, we won't be waiting for long,) Snarl said, leaning against the opposite wall.

Scar nodded. (Yeah.) He looked at the floor for a moment. (Listen, Snarl, I've got something to tell you…)

(What is it?) she asked. _Here it comes. _she thought, her tail wagged happily.

(Well, considering, what we're about to do, I'd hate myself if I didn't say this now…,) he paused, searching for the right words. (I lo-.) A loud blast reverberated throughout the cavern.

"Looks like they hit the mine field," Lenny muttered.

"Won't be long now," the sarge said.

(Great,) Scar said, getting ready to attack.

--------------------------------------------------

(What the heck was that?) Bloat bellowed. He watched as another one of the drones was consumed in a blast of fire and dust.

(They allied with the humans!) Edge growled. (Perhaps we should…)

(We're not going anywhere,) Imperia growled. (I've worked too hard to turn back now.)

(But maybe we should wait until our hive is larger,) Edge protested.

Imperia growled at the praetorian and delivered a swift kick to his head that knocked him to the ground. (Our hive is large enough! We will crush them!)

Edge groaned as he stood back up.

(We're going around their mine field,) Imperia ordered.

---------------------------------------------

Scar felt the enemy drones before he saw them. He didn't know why he was able to sense them, maybe the anticipation of battle had sharpened even his mental senses. He warned the humans to get ready.

The blood red drone screeched as it leapt into the cavern, only to be quickly cut down by a blast of gunfire from the sentry drone. The sentries opened fire as more xenomorphs poured in. The marines held their fire, as long as the sentries had ammo, the xenomorphs wouldn't be able to reach them, but once the ammo ran out…

Finally, the guns did run out of ammo. The marines immediately opened fire, the smart gunners were at the front, since their weapons were the more powerful. The remaining drones were quickly torn down.

(Come on, more outside,) Scar charged forward and the army of drones followed, pouring past the marines and emerging into the sunlight to find the enemy drones waiting for them.

Scar leapt toward the nearest drone and raked his claws across its face. The drone snarled and punched Scar in the face, sending him flying back. He hit the ground and skidded several more feet. He finally stopped with three of the red drones standing over him. The drones raised their claws to finish him.

Lenny shouted as he opened fire and the drones standing over Scar staggered back as they were hit by the spray of bullets. Scar swung his tail up and stabbed one of the incapacitated drones through the stomach. The other two were swiftly taken down by some opportunistic drones.

(I owe you one,) Scar said.

Before Lenny could reply Scar turned and disappeared into the foray. Lenny quickly turned back to the battle and fired a grenade into a large concentration of red drones. He quickly shot down any of the survivors.

Weyvin watched in fascination as the ooman-hard meat alliance slowly pushed back the mutant hard meat. How could this be possible? Was it possible that the kainde amedha were capable of sentient thought?

He growled as he spotted the one that he had marked. He extended his plasma caster and the laser tracker appeared on the hard meat's back. His mask confirmed the lock-on as three lines surrounded the hard meat's green form.

Weyvin turned his head and fired at the drone that was sneaking up on his prey. Scar spun around and saw the cauterized remains, he watched as Weyvin jumped from the tree he was sitting in and decloaked. The predator drew his spear and extended it, then he charged at the nearest red drone. The hunter swung his spear and it slashed through the head of his target.

Scar leapt behind a group of still standing marines and contacted the Queen. (There's a predator on the battlefield.) he informed.

(What's it doing?) the Queen asked.

Scar glanced over and watched as the hunter decapitated one of the hybrids. (It appears to be fighting on our side.)

(Well, in that case, I guess we'll let it live until it outgrows its usefulness,) the Queen replied. (Have you seen Imperia, or any of her Royal Guard?)

(No. Hold on,) the marines that he had been hiding behind were all taken out and the drones were advancing on him.

A blast of blue heat rammed into the leading drone and it was immediately taken out. Weyvin jumped between Scar and the drones and rammed his spear into one of their chests.

The alien grabbed the spear as Weyvin tried to wrench it out for another thrust. The drone advanced, ignoring the spear that it was pushing into its own body, it opened its mouth and readied its inner jaws for the killing blow.

It never got there. Scar jumped forward and decapitated the xenomorph with his tail blade. Weyvin quickly wrench his spear loose and then rammed it into the xenomorph that had approached Scar from the side. Weyvin pulled his spear loose and xenomorph and yautja waited side-by-side as the next wave approached.

Weyvin's wrist computer flipped open. The predator tapped several buttons on the device and set the blast zone to its lowest setting, which wasn't very low he noted. The screens on the computer light up with red predator characters and made warning beeps as the countdown began. The bomb slid off Weyvin's wrist gauntlet and into his waiting hand, Weyvin tossed the bomb as far as he could into the mass of advancing enemies.

Just to be safe, Weyvin turned and ran, Scar followed. The countdown sped up and the bomb exploded. The ensuring blast wiped out almost as many hybrids as the marine's gun sentries had.

(You hunters are insane!) Scar remarked as he watched the mushroom shaped cloud disperse.

Several feet away, Snarl cried out as he spun the drone she had a hold of by the tail. Any drone that approached was hit by their helpless comrade and some were as unfortunate to get hit by one of their comrades spikes. She let go of the drone's tail and it went flying into its comrades.

A hybrid jumped forward and swung its elbow blade at Snarl. Time seemed to slow down as Snarl ducked under the blade. The hybrid swung again, but Snarl managed to dodge it. The drone roared and jammed its knee blade _through _Snarl's stomach. Snarl gasped, while the hybrid smirked.

(Snarl!) Scar yelled as he jumped forward and rammed his claws into the drone's stomach, he was surprised that the armor there was not as hard as the rest. He quickly pulled Snarl off the thing's blade and scooped her up into his arms and left the dying drone to suffer as its final hour passed.

(You okay?) Scar asked as they entered the tree line. He leapt onto a low branch and looked at the wound in Snarl's stomach. He frowned.

(How bad is it?) Snarl asked.

Scar sighed in relief. (You'll be fine.) He looked up as he saw a human in military garb passing below them. He could hear the lieutenant muttering angrily about being lost, he also saw the metal crate that the human was carrying.

(Heralding!) Scar growled grabbing the human's attention. He looked up and quickly drew his pistol. (So you finally made your move.)

"What are you talking about?" Heralding asked.

(You think I didn't notice you sneaking around after me?) Scar asked. (Trying to find out where I hid the Devil's Light? Well, let me give you a tip. I'm a stealth predator, you… you are not.)

The lieutenant cocked his pistol. "So, you still didn't stop me from stealing it."

(How were you planning to get off the planet?) Snarl asked. (The colonists' ship has been captured by Imperia.)

"Ah," the lieutenant laughed. "I had a back-up plan. You know the Phoenix, the ship that "accidentally" crashed? It was no accident. I rigged it to crash just before landing, because inside was a small escape ship that I could use to escape in case things got ugly."

(So you killed off all those colonists just so you would have a method of escape?) Snarl asked with loathing in her voice.

Scar barred his teeth. (You evil parasite.)

"Parasite? Parasite?" the lieutenant repeated. "I'm not the parasite here. You're the one who's betrayed your own race for these bugs. By all rights, you should have just handed over the Devil's Light, instead of-."

(Shut up,) Scar growled. (I didn't betray my race. I betrayed the government that betrayed me in the first place. My race is both the humans and the xenomorphs that are fighting those sickening perversions out there!)

"I'm tired of your heroic sentiment," the lieutenant pulled the trigger of his pistol and the bullet went flying toward them.

With Snarl in his arms, Scar didn't have time to dodge, but the bullet didn't hit him. Instead, it collided with Snarl's side. The female xenomorph roared as another wound was inflicted in her.

Sonar roared as he leapt from the underbrush. The lieutenant turned, but he was too slow and Sonar's tongue tore through the lieutenant's gun hand. Heralding dropped the gun and the crate.

(You alright?) Scar asked. Snarl didn't respond. (Snarl? Snarl!)

Snarl groaned. (I'm fine. Just a little weak.)

Scar sighed. (Good.)

He glanced back at the lieutenant who was cradling his injured and bloody hand.

(Should I finish him?) Sonar asked.

(No,) Scar said. (He's not good enough for that. We'll find another way to get rid of him.)

Heralding looked up at Scar and spat. Scar turned toward the crate and spat a spray of acid at it. The crate and the cursed contents within began to dissolve.

"You fool! What have you done?" Heralding screamed.

(Something I should have done long ago,) Scar growled. (Sonar, would you please take him and tie him up somewhere?)

Sonar growled and grabbed the whimpering human.

(You sure you're alright?) Scar asked.

Snarl nodded. (I'm getting stronger as we speak. That's one thing about being a xenomorph, they're tough as nails.)

Scar nodded. (Yeah, lucky us. Listen Snarl there's something I have to tell you…) He glanced down to find that she had fainted. (Never mind, I'll tell you later.)

--------------------------------------------------------

Imperia roared in rage as her hive was beaten back. (How can this be happening? They were unstoppable against the humans!) She turned to her praetorians, but the two just shrugged.

(Imperia!) Imperia looked up as the Queen contacted her. (Give up! You've lost.)

(Not yet!) the rebel growled back. (I still have a chance. Why don't you come out and fight me?)

(Why don't you come to me?) the Queen growled back. (I've left a tunnel unguarded specifically for that purpose.)

Imperia growled. (Bloat! Kill the hunter and the human-aliens. Edge, you're coming with me.)

Edge and Imperia turned and disappeared into the bushes, while Bloat roared and charged into the battle.

Lenny released another burst of gunfire and the approaching hybrid was felled before it could reach the rocks that served as his cover. He noted that the hybrids seemed to be a lot weaker now. Perhaps they had grown stale with age.

Then the large black praetorian that was Bloat burst through the jungle. Lenny glanced around and noticed that he had gotten separated from the rest of the group. He glanced back at the praetorian and fired his grenade launcher at it. The shell exploded against the praetorian's armored hide. It roared and started advancing toward him. He fired another grenade, but all it did was slow the giant xenomorph down. Two balls of blue fire struck the alien's side and it roared in pain. Lenny turned to see the hunter standing a few feet away.

Weyvin roared a challenge at the praetorian. He threw his spear and the weapon struck the alien in the shoulder and stuck there. The praetorian turned and Weyvin fired the rocket on his wrist gauntlet at its exposed weak spot. Bloat howled as the rocket continued to burn in his flesh. Lenny noted the area that the predator had fired at and fired his pulse rifle at the glowing red rocket.

Bloat roared in pain and jumped toward Lenny. The alien landed a few feet in front of him and with a sweep of his massive hand, sent the human flying.

Before the praetorian could finish the human, Weyvin opened fire with a barrage of plasma shots. The balls of fire drew the praetorian's attention back to the predator. The praetorian dived at him, but Weyvin jumped over the creature's questing jaws and landed on its back. He quickly drew his dagger and stabbed it through the praetorian's back. The alien roared in pain and started trying to shake him off, but the predator managed to hang on and kept his dagger dug into the animal's flesh.

Lenny groaned as he stood back up. He rubbed his head as his vision blurred. Finally, his vision returned to normal and he saw the hunter riding atop the bucking praetorian. The praetorian turned and charged at the human, its mouth open and ready to deliver the killing blow. Lenny raised his rifle and fired the grenade. The projectile flew into the praetorian's open mouth and exploded.

Bloat fell to the ground, dead. Lenny sighed and then glanced down at his gun in disbelief, then back up at the dead titan. He also saw the hunter climb down from off the bug's back and wipe his dagger off on the corpse before sheathing it. He removed his spear from its shoulder and then glanced at the xenomorph's destroyed head in an almost sad way.

Weyvin sighed. He wished that the ooman hadn't destroyed the praetorian's skull like that. Sure, he could maybe take a claw, or its tail blade as a trophy, but the skull would be the most honorable possession. He sighed and turned away.

----------------------------------------------

Imperia stopped just before the room that she could sense the Queen was waiting in. Edge also stopped beside her.

They had not encountered any traps so far, but Imperia was not going to take any chances. (You go first,) she shoved Edge forward.

Almost immediately the praetorian was tackled from the side. Imperia watched as Edge and Xena wrestled and then stepped past them and entered the room where the Queen was waiting.

The Queen was standing a few feet away from her. Imperia slowly advanced toward her.

The Queen laughed as Imperia approached. (Come on.)

Imperia growled and charged forwards, only to run straight through the Queen. Imperia's momentum carried her into the wall. Imperia quickly recovered from her collision and spun to find that the Queen's illusion had vanished. She glanced around, but couldn't spot the Queen.

(Come on! Come out and fight!) Imperia roared, a cloud of anger building within her.

(No,) the Queen replied. (Let's talk first.)

--------------------------------------------------------

Edge grunted as he tried to break Xena's grip. The larger female had her arms wrapped around him and her tail was holding his down from striking her.

(Give up, Edge!) Xena growled. (Come back to our side. You seriously want to stay loyal to Imperia?)

Edge roared and slammed her into the cavern wall. He spun around and slammed her into the opposite wall. Xena's grip still didn't break. Edge slammed his head back into hers and she finally released her hold on him. He spun around and swung his tail at her, but she managed to block it with her own tail. Before he could draw his tail back for another strike, Xena punched him and then slashed him across the face while he was still reeling. He stepped back out of range of her hands, but her tail still could reach him. He ducked her tail swipe and then tackled her. She fell to the ground with him landing on top. Edge's tongue launched toward her head, but she grabbed his neck and pushed him back before the teeth connected with her head. Her own tongue shot out next and bite into his. She wrenched her head to the side and Edge howled in pain as his tongue was torn out. Xena threw him off her and he collided with the wall.

Xena stood back up and growled. She raised her tail to deliver the killing blow.

----------------------------------------------

(Talk?) Imperia repeated. (I don't have time to talk!)

(Very well,) the Queen seemed to appear out of nowhere and deliver a punch to Imperia's jaw. The traitor reeled back, but quickly recovered and raked her claws across the Queen's face. The Queen spun around to strike her with her tail, but Imperia grabbed the tail and swung the Queen into a stalagmite. The rock formation collapsed under the Queen's massive weight.

Imperia cackled evilly. (You're definitely looking your age, Mom. You're too old, too frail, and too soft, to be a Queen.)

The Queen struggled back to her feet. (You're right. My body isn't what it used to be. But my mind has never been stronger!)

Imperia screeched in pain as the Queen started the mental torture ability she possessed and turned it, full force, on her offspring. Unfortunately, Imperia was a Queen, too. Imperia laughed as the mental barriers she threw up, blocked the Queen out of her mind.

The traitor laughed. (You can't beat me with that old trick.)

The Queen laughed back. (I didn't expect to. I lured you down here, so I could call on all the vast telepathic power of every member of my hive, while you are separated from yours.)

Imperia stepped back in surprise and then fell over in pain as a fresh onslaught began. This time her barriers were torn down almost immediately and any that she tried to recreate were also destroyed. Imperia felt like every cell in her body was exploding, yet she slowly crawled toward the Queen and then used all her strength to throw up one last mental shield and stood up. The Queen saw her stand, but was too late to dodge the tail blade that impaled her chest.

-----------------------------------------

Xena roared as her chest felt like it had just exploded. Edge took advantage of this and punched her in the side of the head. Xena fell to the ground, still twitching in pain.

--------------------------------------------

Scar roared as his chest exploded with pain, he dropped Snarl who had been awoken by the same pain.

The two of them felt like they were dying.

------------------------------------------

On the battlefield, the humans were puzzled as all their allies started howling in pain all at once and collapsed, thrashing.

The hybrids took advantage of this and ripped as many of the helpless drones apart as they could get their claws on.

--------------------------------------

Imperia pulled her tail from the dying Queen's body.

(Yes, yes! I did it! I've won!) Imperia roared, while the Queen collapsed.


	20. Chapter 19: Endings

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens/Predator. L

Chapter 19

Ends… and Beginnings?

Imperia's laughter echoed through the minds of every drone within both hives. (I won. Now, you'll have no choice, but to follow me!)

She prepared to claim her new subjects, but something stopped her. The hive had chosen to follow someone else. Imperia search through the link for the person who had taken over the position of "Queen."

Imperia growled. (Edge, kill Xena, now!)

------------------------------------------

Out in the hall, Edge raised his tail above Xena. Xena looked up at her attacker and realized that she would not have enough time to dodge the blow.

Edge howled in pain and fell to the ground clutching his leg.

----------------------------------------

Imperia roared as pain shot through her leg. She glanced back at the Queen. The Queen had jabbed her tail blade into Imperia's leg and Imperia's mental powers were so exhausted from the conflict that she couldn't keep the pain from being felt by the rest of her hive.

She sensed as her drones shared her pain and fell. The xenomorphs and humans took advantage and killed as many as they could before they got back up.

Imperia managed to limp away from the downed Queen.

(Your victory is falling apart around you,) the Queen hissed weakly. (You're injured, Xena is now in command of my hive, meaning you can't take it and add it to your own, and it seems your hybrids have weakened considerably since the battle started.)

(Shut up!) Imperia shouted. (I've won! This is just a temporary delay! Edge, help me get out of here.)

Edge entered the chamber and helped support Imperia and turned toward the door.

Which Xena was standing in. The female praetorian growled angrily. She charged forward and slammed into Edge and Imperia knocking them both over. She growled and grabbed Edge's tail. She swung him through the air and into a stalagmite. Pieces of rock were sent flying everywhere.

Xena turned back to her sister and saw that she was still on the ground where she had fallen and her wounded leg was keeping her there. Xena raised her tail for the killing blow. Edge tackled her from the side before she could execute it.

---------------------------------------------------

Scar groaned as the pain in his chest finally faded. He pushed himself up. Opposite him, Snarl did the same.

(The Queen's hurt,) Scar groaned.

(Yeah, badly,) Snarl said. She found herself strangely worried about the Alien Monarch.

(Snarl!) the two jumped as they heard the Queen's voice. (I must ask you to do something for me.)

Snarl frowned. (Okay, what?)

(Imperia has managed to inflict a fatal wound to me,) the Queen groaned. (Right now, Xena is fighting Edge. Imperia is currently incapacitated, but she will heal quickly and I fear she has the power to kill Xena. If she does, then you have to take the dominant female position of the hive, or Imperia will take control and use it to kill the humans.)

Snarl nodded. (Don't worry, I will.)

(Good,) the Queen sighed. Her presence was already growing faint. She shifted her attention to Scar. (You were very loyal to me. More loyal then my own spawn were and for that I thank you. Good-bye.)

Scar roared in rage as the Queen's presence vanished. He turned to a nearby rock and punched it, sending fragments of stone flying everywhere. He glanced down at the ground.

Snarl looked down as well. (Strangely, I'm going to miss her.) She glanced up and if she had eyes, they would have been filled with determination. (I'm going to kill Imperia before she can do anymore damage.)

(What? How?) Scar asked. (It's impossible! You're a drone, she's a-)

(She's a wyrm spawned, gut eater,) Snarl growled. She turned to leave.

Scar placed a hand on her shoulder. (You're talking suicide.)

(Let go of me, Scar,) she said.

He did. (At least, let me go with you.)

(No,) Snarl growled. (The Queen said that you're in charge of the drones.)

Scar stared at her back in disbelief. (Be careful. I-, I love you.)

Snarl smirked. (I know.)

Scar sighed as she disappeared into the bushes. Then he turned and headed back to the battlefield.

--------------------------------------

Lenny cried out as he fired his pulse rifle into the line of oncoming drones. The creatures had become much weaker. Now, all it took was a single well-place shot to stop one.

He glanced down at the ammo counter on the gun and noticed that he was low on ammo. He reached for another clip, but found that he was out. He frowned as the gun ran out of ammo and three drones charged at him.

Lenny reached down and grabbed another pulse rifle off one of his fallen comrades, even as he threw the old one away. He brought it back up and fired. He hit two of them and then the gun stopped firing. He looked down at the ammo counter. Zero. Figures he would pick up a nearly empty one.

The drone pounced and Lenny was knocked to the ground. The drone landed on top of him and opened its mouth to reveal its inner jaws.

_I'm dead,_ Lenny thought as his life flashed before his eyes.

The drone was sent flying off him as Scar tackled it. They rolled across the ground for a moment and Scar managed to land on top and pin the red drone. He opened his mouth and his tongue bit through the other alien's head.

"Looks like we're even," Lenny gasped as Scar pulled him to his feet.

----------------------------------------

Xena roared as Edge slammed her into the wall. The male praetorian grabbed her arms and held them down. He opened his mouth. He might not have had his secondary set of jaws anymore, but he still had the primary. Xena tried to yank her tail out from between her body and the wall. Xena pulled her tail loose and slammed its spike into Edge's back. The praetorian gasped and stepped back. Xena yanked her tail out and then rammed it into his chest's weak spot. The alien groaned and fell to the ground, dead.

The victorious Xena sighed and then glanced around, looking for Imperia. But all she saw was the Queen's motionless body. Xena could tell that the Queen had passed on, because she could no longer sense her mother's mind.

Xena growled and stomped toward the exit, using the skills that her mother had taught her, she quickly located Imperia. The injured queen had retreated back into the forest a short way away from the battlefield.

Light filled the tunnel ahead and Xena charged out onto the battlefield. Xena surveyed the battle field. Human and xenomorph lie dead beside each other and blood was spilled on the ground and the xenomorphs' had melted away patches of earth.

The praetorian charged through the battlefield, throwing any drone that dared approach her to the side.

-----------------------------------------

Imperia looked down at her wounded leg. The gash had almost healed itself. She glanced down at the battlefield and saw Xena approaching her position. Imperia smirked and told her drones to avoid Xena.

The traitor's smirk widened as she looked back at the battlefield. She still had one more trick up her sleeve. She had not sent her entire hive in. Their was still a mid-sized group waiting to emerge from the jungle and close the lid.

One of the hybrids roared in pain and collapsed. Imperia was stunned. The drone had been fighting fiercely just a second ago and was without injury. What had…? Her thoughts were interrupted as more drones hissed in pain. Imperia gasped as the skin of her loyal subjects began dissolving. The drones' hisses of pain intensified as their flesh melted away and soon only their bones were left.

(No, no, no!) Imperia shrieked as her army was destroyed.

Imperia glanced around as laughter interrupted her screaming. Imperia thought she recognized the voice.

(I told you that you wouldn't win.)

(Salfin!) Imperia growled. (Where are you?)

(By the way,) the voice continued. (This isn't really me, just a little recording I cobbled together that would broadcast this telepathic message directly to you. If it has gone off, I am most likely dead. Anyway, you are probably wondering why your army is melting away. Well, I included a little something in my modifications to your DNA. Your spawn now require a certain vaccination of my own design, or they will all die within forty-eight hours as you well know now. I expect to be seeing you in the afterlife shortly.) Salfin's voice broke into laughter.

(Noooooo!) Imperia howled her despair into the sky.

(Looks like your army's finished,) Xena growled as she pulled herself up onto the cliff.

Imperia glared at Xena. (I will rip you apart!) The enraged queen pounced.

Xena was a little too quick though and sidestepped the other xenomorph. She raked her tail into Imperia's side as she flew past. Imperia landed and spun around. Xena ducked as her tail almost took her head off! Xena's powerful legs sent her flying at her opponent.

Imperia rammed into her sister and knocked her to the ground. She smirked and kicked Xena in the stomach before she could get up. Xena tried to stand, but Imperia slammed her foot down on her stomach, keeping her on the ground. Imperia kicked her sister again and sent her rolling toward the cliff edge. Another kick and Xena was sent tumbling to the ground below, bouncing off the slight slope on the way down. Imperia peered down at the unmoving form below her.

(I might not be a queen for much longer,) Imperia growled. (But you will never be one!)

Snarl glared up at Imperia. The queen hadn't noticed her yet, because she was too busy gloating at Xena.

She glanced around wondering how she could defeat Imperia. Snarl's gaze settled on a missile launcher which was lying next to its wielder. Snarl jumped forward and grabbed the weapon. She aimed the weapon at Imperia as the queen began to crawl down the cliff. Snarl pulled the trigger.

The missile went flying at Imperia who looked up and saw it coming, but didn't have time to do much more. The projectile hit her and she was sent falling down the cliff. Imperia impacted with the ground a few feet away from where Xena had fallen.

Snarl dropped the missile launcher and ran to where Xena was lying. She nudged the praetorian's head and Xena stirred.

(You okay?) Snarl asked as the praetorian stood up.

(Fine,) Xena replied. (Which is more then I can say for Imperia.)

Indeed, Imperia was withering in pain. Snarl and Xena stood over her. Imperia tried to stand, but her feet gave out beneath her. Ironically, enough the leg that the Queen had previously wounded was now broken.

(Finish me,) Imperia growled.

(If you're hoping for a quick, moderately painless death, you are not going to get it from us,) Snarl growled.

Xena looked up at the sound of gunfire. A pack of komosloth had emerged from the jungle and were trying to get a free meal. The marines, however, didn't think their comrades died just to become cat food.

The praetorian hissed and the pack of cats glared at her. Xena beckoned them with a wave of her hand. Imperia gasped as the cats prowled toward her. The wounded xenomorph swung her tail at the predators, but that didn't discourage the komosloths. One of the hungrier cats darted forward and ripped a piece of flesh off with its teeth and darted back before the weakened Imperia could strike it with her tail.

This encouraged the rest of the pack to descend on the helpless alien and begin ripping away pieces of meat. Snarl quickly turned away from the gruesome scene and started off to find Scar.

---------------------------------------

Scar surveyed the battlefield and shook his head sadly. This was not something he wanted to do again very soon. And he was worried that now that the humans didn't have Imperia's hive to worry about… Would they start worrying about the one they had allied with?

He supposed they'd cross that bridge when they came to it, but right now he felt that he had forgotten about one important detail. Then it hit him.

Scar shouted as the predator's blow sent him flying through the air. He rolled across the ground and collided with a rock. He quickly jumped back to his feet.

Weyvin growled at the drone. If he wanted to, he could have stabbed the hard meat in the back, but that wasn't how he envisioned this happening. He wanted to beat the drone face-to-face. He reached up and ripped his plasma caster off his shoulder and threw it aside.

Scar glanced down at the skeleton of one of the hybrids and an idea came to him. He bent down and ripped off one of the drone's elbow blades. Scar stood up, facing the predator with his makeshift weapon.

The yautja extended his wrist blades and charged. Scar blocked his first slash with his weapon and then tried to counterattack. Weyvin easily dodged the slash and then managed to rake his wrist blades across Scar's side. Weyvin noted with disdain that he had not managed to draw any blood with the blow.

Weyvin raised his wrist blades again and tried another slash, but Scar blocked it with his tail blade and then managed to make a shallow cut on Weyvin's unarmored chest with his blade. The predator howled in rage and punched Scar in the face, sending the drone stumbling back and falling into a trench.

Scar jumped back to his feet and raised his blade as Weyvin jumped into the trench. Weyvin drew his spear and extended it. He tossed the spear and Scar wasn't fast enough. The weapon collided with his chest.

Weyvin growled in puzzlement. He had thrown the spear with enough force it should have gone in deeper, but it wasn't. Weyvin frowned as the drone pulled the spear out of its chest. The hunter raised his arm and fired three spears at the drone. The projectiles struck the drone and stuck to its flesh, but nothing more.

The predator was beginning to lose his nerve. Weyvin watched as the spear wound in the hard meat's chest closed. "**What the pauk?**"

Scar threw Weyvin's spear to the side and then grabbed and ripped out one of the spearheads. He placed his finger into the hole it had made in his exoskeleton and felt another layer of flesh under it. He suddenly felt as though his skin was itching and he ripped off the first layer of skin, revealing the new layer underneath.

Weyvin stepped back as Scar ripped off another layer of skin. He watched as the drone ripped its way out of its old skin and a praetorian emerged.

Scar's praetorian form was still as small as his drone form, because he hadn't grown to full size. The greatest oddity whoever was the pattern of flesh colored markings that covered him. The markings on his face were similar to eyes. The tubes on his back were now more like spikes.

Weyvin frowned at the young praetorian. The drone roared at him. Weyvin responded with a roar of his own and drew his dagger from its sheath. The two combatants charged at each other.

Scar leapt at the praetorian and landed on him. The predator was knocked to the ground while the praetorian landed on top of him. Weyvin managed to throw Scar off before he could attack with his inner jaws. He rolled back to his feet and extended his wrist blades. The xenomorph leapt again, but this time Weyvin was ready. He dropped onto his back and raised his feet. Gravity pulled Scar into the blow and Weyvin kicked the praetorian sending him flying through the air.

Snarl frowned as she stood over the trench. She prepared to jump down and join the battle, but when a whack from Scar's tail knocked the yautja over, she decided not to. She couldn't help, but admire the strength of Scar's new form.

She watched as Weyvin swung his wrist blades keeping the praetorian at bay, while Scar looked for an opening. Seeing one, his tail shot forward, but Weyvin proved too quick and parried the blow. Scar darted in and raked Weyvin's arm with his claws while he was still distracted with his tail. Weyvin spun to try and hit him, but he had already jumped out of range.

Weyvin jumped back and grabbed a large boulder from the ground and threw it at Scar. He groaned as it knocked him off his feet. Scar tried to get back up, but a kick in the ribs kept him down.

The predator heard a light thud as something jumped down behind him. He spun around and rammed his wrist blades into Snarl's chest. He pulled his ruined wrist blades out of her wound and punched her, sending her stumbling back.

He spun around to face Scar and tossed his dagger at him. Scar's hands shot up and caught the dagger between them. Weyvin only had enough time to look surprised before Scar tossed the dagger back at him. Weyvin's gasped as the blade pierced his chest and then one of his lungs. He fell to the ground while Scar stood back up.

(You okay?) Snarl asked as she walked over to stand next to him.

(Yeah,) Scar noticed that Weyvin was still breathing, albeit heavily. Curiosity getting the better of him, he reached down and pulled off the predator's mask. Scar and Snarl grimaced.

(You are one ugly motherfucker,) they said together.

Perhaps that was an unfair statement. The predator's yellow eyes were deep set in his head. His mouth was surrounded by four mandibles, a trial of florescent green blood trickled out of it. Weyvin stared defiantly at them.

Scar pulled the dagger from Weyvin's chest. Weyvin watched as Scar eyed the dagger and then looked at the fallen hunter. Scar cast an asking glance over at Snarl.

Snarl shrugged.(I think we should kill him.)

Scar gripped the dagger tighter and raised it over his head. Weyvin stared up at him, not wanting to dishonor himself by looking away. Scar sighed and lowered the dagger. He tossed the dagger down at Weyvin's feet.

Weyvin managed to sit up and looked down at the dropped dagger.

(You'll get off this planet,) Scar growled. (And if you have any honor, you won't come back and if you do, honor will be the lest of your problems.)

Weyvin grabbed his dagger and shakily stood up. He faced the two and then sheathed his dagger and turned and stumbled off into the jungle, disappearing under the protective cover of his cloak.

(Think I did the right thing?) Scar asked.

Snarl shrugged. (I don't know. Think predator honor has anything about sparing the life of someone who spared you?)

Scar sighed. (Seems we've lost a lot recently.)

Snarl smirked. (We've gained a lot more though.)

(Yeah, I guess,) Scar looked down.

Snarl lifted his head back up. (You know, I love you, too.)

Scar smiled. (Really?)

(Of course, you idiot,) Snarl replied. (Come here.)

Snarl pulled him into an embrace and they pressed their inner jaws together in a sort of kiss. Scar scooped her up into his arms and the two marched back toward the hive.


	21. Epilogue

-1Epilogue

The oval room was dark. One would think that no one was in it, but its occupant rather liked the darkness. He was sitting in his office chair, staring out the window. A knock came at the door.

"Enter."

A man dressed in a business suit pushed the door open and walked in. "Mr. President, our spies send word."

The president smirked. "What do they say?"

"Heralding's dead," the man replied. "They think the hive was responsible. They recently had a large battle there. The colonists allied with the xenomorph hive against a rogue hive. The battle left both the hive and the marines' armies well depleted."

The president smirked. "Excellent, this will make things much easier. Have you initiated plan B?"

"Yes, sir," the president smirked. That's what he liked about his aid. He didn't need to be told when to do something. "The GGE carrier is being fueled and loaded, even as we speak. The crew have been given our state of the art prototype pulse rifles."

"Excellent," the president said obviously pleased. "I had faith in Heralding's abilities, but it appears even he was no match for those xenomorphs. So much for the diplomatic approach, now we go to war."

The president closed his eyes. "Any word on Genecorp?"

"They either don't know, or don't want in," his aid replied.

The president shook his head. "They're slipping. If I knew Tom, he would have been all over this. He was a worthy adversary."

"The crew have christened the carrier the Lilith," the aid said.

"How… quaint," the president said. "I see Colonel Leeson has not lost his flare for names."

"Sir?"

"Lilith," the president began. "was the first wife of Adam. She was cast out of Eden because she wouldn't submit to him. All of Lilith and Adam's children are supposed to be the evil spirits of the world. A very fitting name for the task that ship is undertaking, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir."

--------------------------------------------------

Two praetorians lay curled up together in the center of the hive. Both of them possessed flesh colored markings. Snarl was fast asleep, while Scar lay awake, troubled.

(You okay?) Okay, perhaps Snarl was not completely asleep.

Scar sighed. (No. I'm worried. We've dealt with Heralding, but that's not the end. Those white house jerks are going to keep coming till they get what they want.)

Snarl frowned. Trying to think of a way to comfort her mate. Finding no words, she just pressed herself up against him reassuringly. (Xena'll think of something.)

(I hope you're right,) Scar sighed. (I don't want to have to hand that stuff over to them.)

The female praetorian stood up. (What do you mean? You destroyed all of it, didn't you?)

Scar shook his head. (No, I said before that I saw Heralding snooping around, so I removed a few vials from the crate and hid them, just in case.)

Snarl smiled. (Good work.)

(I guess,) Scar replied glumly.

(You stop that,) Snarl growled. (I won't have you moping around.)

Scar chuckled. (Why are you so optimistic suddenly?)

(Maybe it's because I've got you,) Snarl suggested.

Scar finally smiled. (Oh, yeah?)

(Yeah.)

-----------------------------------------------

Weyvin traced his claws over the scar on his chest. Ever since his defeat, he had been thinking.

Since the praetorian had spared his life, he could now no longer honorably hunt him, or his hive for that matter.

That hard meat was also definitely smarter then average. He had been denying it until now, but now he believed that drone had definitely been sentient.

Weyvin got off the chair he was sitting in. He knew what he had to do. He entered the ship's cockpit and started the engines. He was about to make a life changing decision.

------------------------------------------------

(To be continued in Devil's Dance.)


End file.
